Inesperado
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Sabía que debía casarse al cumplir los 21, ella sería dulce y sumisa, inteligente y soficticada, criada para ser la esposa perfecta. No espero encontrar a una joven bella y apacionada, sin embargo, despues de un momento, decidió que con ella se casaria.
1. Chapter 1

Shino entro a su casa con su paso siempre tranquilo y quito su gabardina gris dejando solo la negra. Inclino un poco la cabeza saludando a su padre y madre quienes estaban sentados en un tanami bebiendo té tranquilamente. Su madre se recogió un mechón de cabello y lo llevo tras la oreja mientras veía a su hijo descalzarse.

-Hijo, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo.- Sus precisos ojos cafés sin gafas que los ocultaran miraron a su esposo con impaciencia. La mujer era hermosa y no usaba las típicas ropas de su familia aunque si vestía un largo y elegante kimono negro.

Shino haciendo gala de su serenidad se acerco a ellos y se sentó lentamente a esperar que su padre colocara de nuevo el té sobre la mesa y comenzara a hablar.

-Hijo ¿Sabes a que edad se considera que se alcanza la madurez para un Aburame?

-21 años, padre.- Contesto él con leve molestia que no mostró. No había nada de la familia que él no supiera ya.

-La cual tú alcanzaras en unos días. ¿Conoces lo que significa?

-Si, padre.- Esta vez no pudo ocultar la incomodidad y su madre, dejando a un lado su seriedad, le tomo de la mano.

-Sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de que pronto asumirás la responsabilidad del clan, sustituyéndome como monarca. Pero conoces que para ello existe una regla.

-Deberé estar casado para entonces. Y mi mujer será elegida por mi madre. Aunque yo puedo rechazarla si no me satisface, pero solo tendré tres días antes de buscar otra mujer o no me haré cargo del clan.

-Shino.- Llamó su madre con cariño, recordando como en un par de citas ella y su esposo se habían enamorado.- He escogido ya a tu esposa. Esta esperándote en el invernadero.

Shino se sobresalto ligeramente. Se suponía que no conocería a la chica una semana antes de su cumpleaños para lo cual aun faltaba un poco. No era como si unos días hicieran diferencia. Él sabía que terminaría aceptando a la mujer que su madre eligiera. Tomaba todo ese asunto del matrimonio quizá con demasiada frialdad pero a era porque le parecía natural que el clan intentara tener la estabilidad de posibles herederos.

Y eso sería, una mujer como todas las demás del clan, serena y pacifica, criada desde pequeña para ser madre y esposa. Una admirable ama de casa y con las caderas amplias para dar hijos aunque debía tener unos lindos ojos y sentido de rectitud y elegancia para que al hombre le fuera atrayente. Además de joven de entre 17 y 21 años. Elegida desde su nacimiento y aislada de una vida con otros hombres para conservarse pura hasta que él la tomara en su noche de bodas.

Creciendo con mujeres mayores que le enseñarían hasta convertirla en una joven culta y agraciada. Delicada y pacifica, sumisa ante él, pero fuerte ante los demás. Mujer respetable, digna de admiración, bella y recta. Alegre y cariñosa, pero severa cuando se necesitara. Simplemente, la esposa perfecta.

-Quiero conocerla- Demando poniéndose de pie, esperando a sus padres. Se suponía que la primera vez que la viera debía ser en presencia de sus padres. Sin embargo ellos no se movieron de su lugar y siguieron bebiendo tranquilamente hasta que la mujer sonrío.

-Ella es algo…especial. Pero aunque no sea lo que tu esperas, debes tomarla en cuenta. Creo que es perfecta para ti. Aun si no fue criada para ello.

-¿A que te refieres, madre?

-El día que tu prometida nació fue elegida exclusivamente para ti; Saori es su nombre. Sin embargo cuando la conocí no quede satisfecha.

-Pero tu madre es una mujer inteligente.- Interrumpió su padre con una leve sonrisa y la mujer se sonrojo.- Conoció a otra jovencita, y ha pactado con su abuelo para que te la prometiera. Ve a verla, hijo. Conoce su historia, habla con ella. Y sobretodo…tenle paciencia.

Shino hizo una reverencia sin entender porque debía tenerle paciencia pero dispuesto a tratar a su futura esposa. No sintió ningún nerviosismo cuando se pregunto como seria físicamente, o sus gustos. Ella seria lo que debía ser. Hermosa y elegante.

Recorrió los pasillos y se acomodo su ropa antes de correr la puerta que llevaba al invernadero. El calido sol no lo toco en lo absoluto, repelido por sus ropas. Lo que si toco era la piel de una chica. Cuyo cuerpo se ocultaba en gran parte por las flores que había en unas masetas. Solo podía ver através de las hojas la tela morada de su vestido. Un color que él no acostumbraba a ver en las mujeres del clan.

La chica se giro dándole la espalda y él avanzo un poco notando que no era el color del vestido lo curioso en ella. Era su cabello, morado y largo hasta las caderas. Camino hasta quedar tras de ella y se sorprendió ante la imagen.

Era alta, no tanto como él, pero si más que las mujeres de las que se rodeaba y debía llegarle hasta la barbilla. Su piel era blanca y de apariencia suave. Su ropa era ridículamente pequeña y el vestido no tenia mangas. Aunque lo sorprendente era la katana que cargaba en la espalda. Las zapatillas negras golpetearon el suelo con impaciencia y dio un suspiro. Elevando una mano para tocar una flor. Ella dio un sonido de asco y se alejo un paso casi chocando con Shino.

-Odio los bichos. No se como intentan que me case contigo.- Gruño y se dio la vuelta para verlo. Sonriendo altaneramente.- ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido que notara tu presencia? No tengo muy buen olfato pero si se detectar cuando alguien más entra a una habitación conmigo.

-No lo entiendo. Mi madre no elijaría una kunoichi para ser mi esposa.

-Oh ¿Lo dedujiste por mi espada o solo fue intuición?- Pregunto sarcástica y Shino parpadeo sorprendido ¿Qué clase de mujer habían escogido para él? Ella debía ser delicada, aunque, hermosa si era. Tenía unos sensuales labios rosas. Y unos grandes ojos en morado intenso al igual que su cabello. Siendo complementados por el vestido que era hecho para que los resaltara, y más cuando la tela tenia bordado un dragón chino en hilo plateado.

Se permitió verla una vez más. El vestido aun sin tener mangas no era escotado. Y el cuello de la chica era largo y elegante, gritando porque besos lo recorrieran. Era delgada y… ¿Para que describirla? La chica era simplemente perfecta. No sabia si ella podía proporcionar hijos pues sus caderas no eran tan anchas como esperaba, pero era…lujuria lo que sentía.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Pregunto cambiando el tema y ella pestaño varias veces. Hermosos ojos que le detuvieron la respiración momentáneamente.

-20 años.- Su voz se volvió más dulce y tímida. Él lucia tan misterioso que solo podía verlo atentamente. Luchando por parecer tan fuerte como en ese momento no se sentía. No sabia como su abuelo la había prometido a semejante sujeto. Mentira, si lo sabia, su abuelo buscaba un hombre estable para ella, que la protegiera.

-¿Qué ocupación tienes?- Siguió, intentando conocerla un poco más.

-Ninja de la Cascada.- Apunto el protector que estaba atado a su pierna, en el muslo derecho.- Ayudante en el restaurante de mi abuelo y próximamente fugitiva, porque no pienso casarme contigo.- Sintió la mirada penetrante de él, siguiendo el movimiento de sus brazos hasta cruzarlos sobre su pecho. Aun cuando él usaba lentes era un gesto que se notaba. Él se quedo callado y ella odio no poder ver su cara y descifrarlo, su voz calmada tampoco ayudaba para saber que era lo que opinaba al respecto.- Entiendo que originalmente tienes otra prometida, así que no hay ningún problema- Sonrío satisfecha.- Así que, con tu permiso…-Hizo el ademán de irse pero al pasar junto a él la sujeto del brazo.

-Tú eres mi prometida. Has sido escogida y no veo la necesidad de rechazarte, ya te he conocido y no quiero perder mi tiempo conociendo a alguien más.

-¿Conocido? No sabes ni mi nombre, cariño. Así como yo no conozco el tuyo y no planeo hacerlo. Mira, quizá bajo toda esa tela seas tengas un gran cuerpo y un lindo rostro, lo mismo podrías ser terriblemente feo, lo que, por tu voz no creo. Pero eres muy misterioso y aunque a mi me encantan los chicos misteriosos y serios, no tengo intenciones de nada contigo.- Intento zafarse nuevamente de su agarre, la piel de él estaba dándole escalofríos…muy placenteros, y no quería saber porque.

-Así que te gusta mi voz.- Dijo con la seguridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Mira, amor, voy a dejarlo claro. Yo no soy conveniente para ti, vi a las otras mujeres y jamás seré ni remotamente parecida ¿esta bien? Tengo cerebro, y soy algo agresiva y sádica en ocasiones. No soy delicada ni débil, soy ninja, soy fuerte y me gusta valerme por mi misma. Y no necesito de ningún hombre que me cuide y "proteja" mis problemas los arreglo yo sola. Así que si quieres una muñequita te recomiendo que aceptes a tu prometida original. Yo me voy.

Quito su brazo rudamente ¡Carajo! Ella no era un objeto que pudieran comerciar y vender al mejor postor. ¿Es que nadie pensaba en sus sentimientos? Ella quería enamorarse. Encontrar ese hombre con el cual pudiera mostrarse dulce, al cual amar, ese que la hiciera vibrar cuando le dijera que la amaba. Se creía idiota por aquellos sueños tan infantiles. El camino ninja y el amor no siempre iban de la mano.

¿Cambiaria algo si aun tuviera padres? ¿Ellos habrían evitado todo eso? Sólo tenia a su abuelo paterno y como todas las familias quería descendientes. Y siendo ella la única nieta debía dárselos. Aunque ella también ansiaba una familia propia.

-Tú no puedes decidir lo que es mejor para mí.- No quería que ella se fuera. Pero era sólo porque era la única persona que lo había desafiado, nada más. Aquel calor de su cuerpo, esa sutil fragancia de su cabello, o el aroma en su piel, los ojos brillantes y la suave voz no tenían nada que ver.

-Estoy cansada.- Murmuro, dejando de forcejear y apoyando la mano sobre el pecho de él.- De verdad no soy lo que buscas, para ti sólo seria un capricho, me quieres porque yo no lo deseo. Si algún día llegaras a interesarte en mi, seria solo por el reto que te represento. Ahorrare todo eso y dile a tu madre que puede romper el compromiso, que no soy lo que buscas.- Su voz se apago. Cual difícil era para ella saber que no era lo que esperaban. Que como mujer no servia, que como una esposa nadie iba a quererla por no ser…dulce. Aunque lo era, realmente lo era, pero tenía tanto miedo de mostrarse tal cual y salir herida.

La puerta se abre y los padres entran con los brazos entrecruzados como una feliz pareja. La mujer la mira y sonríe, haciendo que ella se sonroje y se separe del chico, quien esta vez no intenta retenerla. Se coloca tras de él y se siente desnuda. Todos están tan cubiertos y ella luce tan provocativa, pero no puede evitarlo, le gusta lucir sensual y femenina aun cuando va a alguna misión, cosa que iba a hacer hasta que llego su abuelo anunciando su compromiso y la apuraba a salir de la casa y viajar a Konoha.

-Espero ya se conocieran lo suficiente.

-Por mi parte si, madre.- Responde Shino, conoce que le teme a algo, pero aun no sabe a que, la mente de la chica es un enigma para él, y siempre ha amado los misterios.

Ella da otro paso más y termina casi escondida. Conocer a los padres de un amigo o pretendiente siempre le ha causado pena y hasta cierto temor, quizá porque los de ella murieran cuando era una niña y no conoce a ciencia cierta una figura paterna más que la de su abuelo, que poco ayuda.

-¿Y tu cariño?- Habla de nuevo la mujer y a ella recorre un escalofrío, sintiéndose tentada a sujetarse de la espalda del chico pero se contiene de hacerlo y se descubre un poco. Da un paso al frente y le sonríe cortésmente a la hermosa mujer.

-Fue justo como lo imagine.- Contesta y hace una pequeña reverencia. Entonces voltea a mirarlo en espera de que diga que no la quiere como prometida y acaben con todo eso. Pero él sigue mirando a su padre.

-La quiero a ella.- Su serenidad es aterradora para ella. Pero no le importa. Ella no quiere casarse porque no se cree lo suficiente buena, no porque no lo desee a él. La mira de reojo y nota la sorpresa en sus hermosos ojos púrpura. Sus padres sonríen y cuando ella también lo hace sabe que algo ha planeado ya.

Ella no es delicada, sensible, dulce y cariñosa, se lo dicho ya. Ella es demasiado liberal, sus ojos denotan alegría y carisma. No es reservada y sumisa, no, ella es tan…diferente a lo que espero. Tiene un caracter fuerte, muy contrario a lo fragil que parece su cuerpo. Y ahora esta a punto de saber si la elección que tomó fue la correcta.

* * *

**Se que un OC no es lo que esperaban, pero creo que es lo mejor para Shino ya que de él no hay muchas historias y esta chica es perfecta para su personalidad. De cualquier forma la historia en si no es larga aunque tendra un poco de cada categoría.**

**Si alguien la ha leido, pues gracias y mis deseos porque lo disfrutara. **


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Sabes lo mucho que resalta tu cabello? Bajo el sol brilla demasiado, deberías sujetártelo para ser más discreta.- Dijo Shino y la chica sonriendo se paso la mano por su largo cabello para agitarlo.- No es un color común, y tus ojos no ayudan para pasar desapercibida.- El brillo de aquel morado, las bella sonrisa, el corto vestido, y el perfecto cuerpo la hacían sobresalir de entre las demás.- Eres demasiado llamativa.

-¿No será que no puedes apartar la vista de mi?- Pregunto con arrogancia- Y tu no eres quien para habar de discreción, con tanta ropa puesta es más común que te vean, ¿no has notados que todos te miran?

-No a mi, a ambos.- La chica dejo de caminar y él se paro a esperarla y descansar un poco. El prefería el paso tranquilo y la chica caminaba muy rápido, evidentemente no resistía la idea de estar quita o hacer algo tranquilamente. Aunque era bueno pues debían llegar a casa pronto. Habían ido al hotel de ella por sus cosas para llevarlas a la casa de los Aburame, aunque realmente no traía mucho consigo.

-¿Por qué me mirarían a mi?

-Ya te he dicho que eres demasiado llamativa, pero es porque no están acostumbrados a verme con alguna chica además de mi compañera de equipo, y nunca la veo a solas.

-Si bueno, no pareces ser del tipo de chicos que tenga muchas citas. Eres tan reservado, una razón más por la cual terminar con esto.- Gruño, caminando de nuevo. Él era serio y tranquilo, claramente no congeniaban.

-¿Hasta cuando me dirás tu nombre? Te he dicho ya el mío y exijo saber con quien hablo.

-Pues por lo menos hablas, por lo que note con tus padres no sueles hacerlo….Hombre de pocas palabras.-Medito con una sonrisa.

-Y por lo visto tu hablas demasiado.- Dios, si era verdad, con ella hablaba más que no nadie. Maldita sea, odiaba eso.- Ahora no intentes que lo olvide y dime tu nombre.

-¿Para que? En dos días estarás harto de mí.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo, pero eso no significa que este pensando en cancelar el compromiso y casarme con Saori. Poseo una gran paciencia.

-Ya veremos hasta donde dura. No debiste meterte conmigo. Estoy días los haré tan difíciles para ti que suplicaras que me marche, y luego me iré a vivir a la aldea oculta de la Luna, escuche que siempre se ve la luna, menos cuando llueve, lo cual por su nombre me parece lógico.- A pesar de que inicio con molestia termino con la voz dulce. Una eterna noche debía verse hermosa, quizá.

-¿Por qué me dices donde estarás?- Preguntó con curiosidad, aunque no pudo evitar verla de nuevo, bajo la luz del sol lucia hermosa, su cabello, como ya lo había dicho, brillaba casi con luz propia, pero su piel blanca y sus preciosos ojos debían lucir incluso más bellos de noche bajo una luna llena.

-¿Y porque ocultártelo? No irías a buscarme, te importa poco lo que pase conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto.- Agradeció el haber llegado a casa y abrió la puerta dejándola pasar primero.

La madre de Shino ya los esperaba con una sonrisa. Ordenó a su hijo que ayudara a la joven a llevar las cosas a una habitación libre y pidió a ella que la ayudara en la cocina. Lo que provoco el miedo en la joven pero aun así sonrío y siguió a la mujer después de ver como Shino llevaba sus maletas a un pasillo y se perdía en la oscuridad.

Poco después no pudo seguir ocultándolo cuando la señora río al verla batallar contra el sushi que no quería ser enrollado. Un rápido movimiento de las manos de ella y todo estaba en orden.

-No eres buena cocinando ¿cierto?

-No.- Acepto con la cabeza baja, sabia que no seria una buena esposa si ni siquiera sabia cocinar, pero anticiparse a que la mujer lo dijera no iba a aminorar el dolor. Por eso se sorprendió cuando ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Tenia entendido que ayudabas en el restaurante de tu abuelo.

-Eso hago, nunca dije que lo hiciera cocinando.- Sintió las comisuras de sus labios curvarse en una mueca extraña y descubrió que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces entonces?

-¡Corto! Me encantan los cuchillos y soy muy hábil con ellos, puedo cortar cualquier cosa de manera limpia y precisa.- Exclamo emocionada, ella era ninja y cortar era de las pocas cosas que hacia bien en una cocina.- Puedo moler, aplastar, soy buena con las manos, y se hacer grandes cosas con ingredientes naturales.- Termino con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Yo…en la academia nos enseñaron ingredientes, cosas que pudiéramos comer y que no hacerlo. Conozco como preparar té relajante, o platillos afrodisíacos. No soy buena haciéndolos yo misma, pero si se que mezclar. Se me muchas recetas curativas y demás. Por eso es que mi abuelo me tiene trabajando con él.

-Oh bueno, eso ya es algo. Si quieres puedo enseñarte a cocinar, y tu me ayudarías a preparar unas cuantas cosillas.

-¿De verdad?- Sonaba como una niña, lo sabia, pero no le importaba.- Mi abuelo lo intentó y...- Dejó las palabras al aire.

-No te preocupes, los Aburame tenemos mucha paciencia cuando la necesitamos.

-Eso me lo dijo Shino hoy.

-Te esta tomando aprecio ¿sabes?- La mujer le extendió un cuchillo ancho y ella se fue feliz a cortar algunas verduras.- ¿Se puede saber de que hablaron por la mañana?

-Su hijo no me esta tomando cariño, solo esta siendo cortes. Y no hablamos mucho, intente persuadirlo de que cancelara el compromiso, pero no quiere hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?- Se giro a verla dejando las cosas en el fuego sin impórtale y la chica también paró.- Que sea callado si lo creo, los hombres de este clan hablan poco. Pero que él no quisiera cancelar…No lo entiendo, Shino jamás se casaría con una chica en contra de su voluntad, va en contra de todo con lo que él cree.

-Él dijo que era porque no quería perder su tiempo conociendo a alguien más.- Contesto al encoger los hombros y volvió a picar la cebolla.

-Acepto casarse y ha tomado la idea fríamente, como si no le importara, si ese fuera el problema, se casaría con otra y listo. No, lo que le interesa eres tú.

-Muy bien, entonces soy su nuevo capricho.- Sintió como le colocaba la mano en el hombro y se detuvo.

-Lloras.

-Es la cebolla.- Mintió después de limpiarse con la mano. Ella no quería ser el juguete de nadie, quería un hombre que la amara.

-Dime la verdad ¿No te interesa mi hijo? ¿Ni un poco?- La miro de frente y sonrío casi perversamente.

-Me gustan los misterios, y su hijo es…bueno, supongo que no puedo evitar pensar en como será, o su rostro, su voz es…deliciosa, por no decir más.- ¿Y que iba a decir? Que se imaginaba lo suave que era su piel, los músculos, lo que seria estar con él, aquella sensual voz susurrándole cosas cuando la hiciera… ¡Dios! Cuan placentera seria aquella experiencia.

-Oh ya veo, no te preocupes, eso es algo que ya descubrirás cuando…- Le guiño un ojo y la hizo sonrojarse ¿tan obvio era el deseo que sentía?- Los hombres son muy directos, jamás dicen alguna mentira o tratan de endulzar sus palabras, sin Shino siente algo simplemente te lo dirá.

-Eso es reconfortante, porque no podría entenderlo de otra forma. No veo su rostro y su voz tiene siempre el mismo tono, no puedo descifrar lo que siente. Si esta molesto o feliz jamás entenderé. Y como usted dijo, no hablara mucho, así que…simplemente no puedo.

-Ya aprenderás. Ahí viene.- Shino entro un momento después anunciando que ya había dejado las maletas en la habitación contigua a la suya y después volvió a salir sin siquiera saludarla. Lo que la desilusiono aunque no lo demostró, no iba a darle ese placer.

-No tengo ánimos para comer, se que es descortés declinar la invitación pero…

-Te entiendo, tienes mucho en que pensar.

-Mi vida ha cambiado mucho, hace una semana yo era una chica normal que soñaba con un beso del chico que vivía a un lado de mi casa, hoy soy la prometida de un desconocido que apenas y me mira.- Soltó un pequeño suspiro y salio de ahí, esta vez si noto como Shino la miraba pero ella siguió hasta subir al segundo piso y encontrar su habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo y durmió profundamente hasta que le movieron el hombro y el calido aliento acaricio su oído. Suave, sensual, y Kamisama ¡él podría tomarla ahí mismo y ella se dejaría hacer!

-¿Estas despierta?

-¿Qué hora es?- Se removió soñolienta, ni siquiera le dolía el cuerpo por dormir vestida y con zapatos.

-Casi las tres de la madrugada. Me preocupe cuando no volviste a bajar, parecías enferma cuando subiste ¿Te sientes bien?- Su madre tenia razón, él era muy directo. Lo sintió sentarse a su lado.

-Solo quería pensar.- Al fin abrió los ojos y se sentó.

-No diré que lo siento porque no es así. Confío en que mi madre te eligiera por una buena razón.- Opto por decir, la verdad era que él quería que tenerla a ella y a ninguna otra, aun si un tanto hiperactiva y lo hacia habar tanto. Deseo poder tocarla cuando vio la confusión en sus ojos, ella sabia que no todo era por su madre, que él también quería algo. Él se sentía deseado, aunque sea físicamente, y la deseaba igual.- Eres virgen supongo, mi madre no te elegiría si no fuera así. Absurdas reglas del clan.

-Eso es muy atrevido.- Cruzo los brazos molesta. Él no era nadie para meterse en su vida privada, además no estaban hablando de eso.- Aunque más lo es que entres aquí sin mi permiso. Ya viste que estoy bien así que puedes dejar de preocuparte. ¿Ahora puedes salir de aquí?

Él se paro y camino a la puerta en silencio. Entonces, cuando estaba por salir ella sintió una oleada de desesperación y lo llamó de nuevo, deteniendo su paso y haciéndola dudar.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Es Tamiko.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto sin entender y ella se dio fuerzas para que su voz sonara más elevada.

-Mi nombre es Tamiko…significa niña extraordinaria.- No lo vio sonreír de lado pero si lo escucho susurrar.

-Es ideal.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamiko bajo a paso lento, mirando a los lados por si veía a alguien. Kami, había dormido hasta tarde, como siempre, pero ahora no estaba en casa de su abuelo. Que no daría por saltar los escalones gritando los buenos días, pero eso era algo que estaría prohibido para siempre si llegaba a casarse. Ella no era como las demás mujeres, y jamás lo seria ¿Por qué ese capricho de parte de Shino?

Y su nombre ¿Hizo bien en decírselo? Él era…especial, no sabía como describirlo de otra forma. Siempre había gustado de conocer gente misteriosa, había salido con chicos así un par de veces, pero ella era ya una persona adulta, y verlos así solo hacia que imaginara como seria estar entre sus brazos. Entonces debía alejarse antes de cometer una locura.

Pero con Shino era diferente, ansiaba tanto que siquiera la besara. Lo cual desde su punto de vista era muy lógico, cualquier mujer con algo del buen gusto querría un beso, una caricia. ¡Kami! Si incluso cuando sintió su aliento sobre su piel se había estremecido. Pero sabia que para él no debía ser lo mismo. Y no es que fuera pesimista, ja! En su aldea tenia la mitad de los varones intentando una cita o relación seria.

Ella no se creía linda, conocía bien a la gente, sabia que mucha de ella la consideraba hermosa, hombre y mujeres por igual, pero aun así…había días en los que nadie podía hacerla sentir mejor. Si, era extraña, o extraordinaria según su nombre; no tenían que decírselo. En un instante se podía creer poderosa, hermosa y elegante; pero bastaban unas cuantas frases de alguien más para su animo decayera.

Poseía una gran fuerza de voluntad, y era difícil dañar sus sentimientos, si no la conocían. Porque una vez que la gente supiera un punto débil, solo eso bastaba para acabar con su autoestima.

¿Y si Shino era así? A veces se veía tan frío y distante, fácilmente podría dañarla si se lo proponía, era inteligente, no tardaría en encontrar la forma. El punto estaba en si él quería dañarla. Hasta ahora no le había demostrado ningún interés más que el reto que le representaba, una vez ella cediera a ser su esposa perdería el entusiasmo.

Y lo comprendía, porque ella misma era así. Salía con chicos serios, solo porque nadie más podía tenerlos. Era el deseo de lo imposible lo que la llamaba, el mismo deseo que Shino sentía hacia ella, por eso era fácil saber lo que le pasaría.

Lo que no entendía, era porque le dolía tanto pensarlo.

Entro a la cocina y se sintió torpe al pasearse como si fuera su casa. Pero ahí estaba la madre de Shino sonriéndole.

-Shino ya se ha ido con su padre a recolectar algunos insectos. Normalmente lo hace con sus amigos pero en esta ocasión están de misión, así que se llevo a mi marido. Tú y yo estaremos solas por un rato más, Shino me pidió te hiciera compañía. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Si, por favor. Lamento despertar tarde

-No hay problema- Sonrío y le acaricio el cabello antes de irse.- Tamiko se sentó en la silla frente a la mesita y en silencio porque la mujer le daba tantas explicaciones, no era como si debiera estar informada, conocía su papel ahí y ella no era más que una intrusa. Pero parecía que Shino no pensaba lo mismo. La señora le sirvió y se tomo un té con ella para que no estuviera sola.- Recuerda que hoy me mostraras como preparar algunos platillos, y yo te enseñare como cocinar.

-Estaré encantada. Solo necesito ir a comprar algunas hiervas, por aquí debe haber algún mercado o…

-Oh no es necesario, todo lo que busques esta en el invernadero. No el que viste claro, ese es para criar los insectos, pero tengo uno propio, es mi segundo orgullo.

-¿Y cual es el primero?

-Mi hijo ¿Quién más sino? Cuando seas madre lo entenderás.- ¿Madre? Oh, eso si que no. Se llevo una mano al vientre en un gesto protector.

-Cariño, quita esa cara. Cualquiera diría que no lo esperabas ¿Para que crees que son los matrimonios arreglados? No pensarías que solo ibas a casarte y ya ¿O si? Lo que el clan busca es la prosperidad.

-Lo se, lo se, pero… ¿tan pronto?- Ella creía que los hijos debían ser el fruto del amor, no del deber. No podía permitir que la usaran así. O que su hijo creciera y se enterara que había sido una obligación, que creyera que ella no lo amaba. Naciera como naciera su hijo, ella iba a amarlo, pero no sabía si en esas circunstancias él o ella lo creería.

-No, relájate. No ahora, son demasiado jóvenes, tienen toda la vida por delante para eso.- Menudo humor, por ahí debía haber empezado. Pero ahora sabia lo que debía hacer con Shino en cuanto llegara.

Siguieron platicando, y Tamiko aprendió mucho más sobre el clan. Entre esas cosas, que ella era realmente diferente a las mujeres, y que muchos miembros del clan no la aprobaban como conyugue de Shino por ser criada de igual forma a la de una chica normal. Ella era la primera que crecía en esas circunstancias y muchos dudaban de que fuera virgen, principalmente por su forma de ser. Viejos tontos que creían que las vírgenes siempre eran serias y calladas, sin conocer la felicidad. ¡No todo giraba en torno al sexo! Ella era feliz siendo así.

Por otra parte, estaba Saori. Una chica de cabello negro, y piel pálida, baja de estatura y figura delgada, según le contó la madre de Shino. Y ella si había crecido en una casa apartada de la demás gente, sin contacto de varones más que el de su padre cuando le correspondiera ser visitada. Viviendo con mujeres que la ayudarían a ser perfecta…lo que Tamiko no podría ser nunca.

-Creía que era el tipo de mujer que querían para su hijo ¿Por qué la rechazaron?

-Fui yo quien la rechace, ahora será la prometida de alguien más así que no te preocupes por ella. Simplemente no era lo que Shino necesita.

-¿Y yo si lo soy?- Pregunto sarcástica pero luego bajo la cabeza.- Lo siento, no debí hablarle así.

-Descuida. Y si eres lo que Shino necesita…eso ya lo ha decidido él ¿No crees?

-Solo porque me aceptara no significa…

-Ya lo veras. Aprende sus gestos, y sabrás lo que siente.

-Hay algo que me preocupa, si yo tuviera un hijo, bueno, yo elegiría a su esposa ¿no?- La mujer asintió con la cabeza.- Pero si fuese una niña…debo entregarla para…

-No si no quieres. En este clan, se entrega a la mujer para ser criada, y después prometida, eso ya te lo explique. Pero lo que tú quieres saber es si es obligatorio ¿verdad?

-No puedo imaginarme dando a mi hija.

-Los padres entregan a su bebé porque creen que es lo mejor. Entiende, se les da una buena educación, se les enseña modales, son convertidas en unas señoritas. Pero si no lo quieres, no pueden arrebatártela. Vamos, que no somos monstruos- Rió tratando de animarla, y lo logro, la hizo soltar una carcajada que hizo que por un momento todo pareciera más fácil.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Tamiko miro rápidamente hacia la propia puerta de la cocina como si esperare que en cualquier momento alguien entrara.

-Señora yo…- No sabía su nombre, aunque de igual forma no iba a llamarla así.

-Ve.- Fue la corta respuesta de ella. Tratando malamente de disimular una sonrisa.

No espero más, se levanto dando las gracias por su desayuno y corrió a la entrada, pero se lo pensó mejor y antes de llegar fue a la habitación que le dieron, para darse un rápido baño y alistarse con sus tradicionales ropas. Bajo con el cabello aun un poco húmedo y miro a Shino caminando en un pasillo y se apresuro a seguirlo.

El invernadero, ya ni le sorprendía. Ahí estaba él liberando a sus nuevas adquisiciones de espalda a ella. Sin proponérselo hizo una mueca.

-¿Sabes que me enfurece que los miren así? Los juzgan mal.- Ni se sobresalto por que la descubriera, ni tampoco por su apático tono de voz.

-Ya suponía que era así. Pero nunca te he ocultado que esos bichos me desagraden.- Si creía que iba a disculparse porque los animalejos no le agradaran aunque formaran parte de sus técnicas estaba muy equivocado. En realidad, los animales le gustaban mucho, pero los bichos…iugh.

-¿A que has venido? Mi madre me ha contado que vas a enseñarle un par de cosas a cambio de aprender a cocinar. Pero no es este el invernadero que buscas. A menos que lo que buscaras fuera a mi.- Se giro a verla y Tamiko sonrío. Lo que el no dijo fue que en el fondo ella quería aprender a cocinar para él, para ser una buena esposa, pero para él, eso no hacia falta. Estaba con ella a pesar de que sabía que era diferente, y quizá eso era lo que le gustaba de ella.

-Tan directo como siempre. Me gusta, al menos nos parecemos en algo. Claro que te buscaba a ti, quiero que salgamos.

-Tendré una misión.- Kami, debió haber dicho que no quería salir con ella, que no le interesaba, que su presencia le irritaba de sobremanera, así seguiría siendo aquel chico frío que ella deseaba, pero todo eso le sonaba a mentiras, y él jamás mentiría.

-Oh vamos, quiero que nos conozcamos. No puedo casarme así.

Él no respondió, a pesar de que había deseado escuchar eso. Había sido sucio retenerla como su prometida aun cuando ella no quería, pero él deseaba casarse con ella. Debía tener razón, debía ser que era la única persona con las suficientes agallas para contradecirlo además de su padre. Porque si no era eso, no deseaba saber porque la quería con él. Pero ahí estaba ella, pensando la idea de casarse, haciéndose a la idea, entonces, porque a pesar de saberla suya ¿No había perdido el interés? ¿Porque se sentía bien y la deseaba aun más?

-¿Estas proponiendo una cita? Dijiste que yo no me veía como los chicos que tienen citas. Además, creo que el propósito de una cita es que dos personas que se atraen encuentren motivos para formalizar una relación personal, pero tú y yo ya hemos formalizado. No veo el propósito.

Bien, viéndolo desde ese punto sonaba razonable ¿Pero tenía que hablar así? No iba a darle clases. Se acerco a él y le coloco ambas manos sobre su chaqueta. Hubiera deseado poder sentir algo de calor, pero no podía siquiera distinguir la forma de su cuerpo.

-Tu madre dijo que debo dar hijos algún día.- Bajo la cabeza apenada.- Y no quiero hacerlo así. No intento que me ames, pero si que…solo quiero encontrar algo en común, algo por lo cual no salir corriendo. Entiendo que debo casarme, pero si no encuentro un motivo para hacerlo, tendré que irme.- Irse. Eso precisamente era lo que Shino no quería, no la quería lejos de él.

-Acompáñame. No a la misión. Sino con mis compañeros, déjame presentártelos y después cuando regrese, haremos lo que tú quieras.- Eso era imposible. Él, cediendo a una mujer. Es que jamás lo hubiera creído, pero valía la pena si cada vez que cediera los ojos de ella brillaban así, solo para él, en un calido morado, y sus labios formaban una sonrisa. Kami, de verdad valía la pena.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus review, no esperaba esa aceptación al fic, pero es agradable encontrar review, espero no haberles defraudado con este capitulo, pero estaba algo ocupada ahora que me ire de vacaciones, no se si contuniare el fic pronto, pero lo intentare.**

**Besos**

**NaraVillbs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regrese de mis vacaciones! Gracias por entender la tardanza y sus buenos deseos!**

* * *

Esa misma tarde Shino y Tamiko fueron hacia el bosque, el primero mas serio de costumbre y la chica se pregunto si hizo algo malo.

En el camino se habían encontrado un par de amigos de él. Neji y Shikamaru se dirigían hacia el despacho de la quinta a entregar su informe de misión cuando Shikamaru se asombro al ver a Shino acompañado de una mujer. Shino les comento con naturalidad que era su prometida y rápidamente se alejaron de ahí.

-He oído sobre ellos, son considerados los genios de la aldea, no?

-Entre otros.- Respondió secamente y siguió caminando.

-Son apuestos.- Al no ver reacción por su parte sintió un poco de decepción pero no lo mostró. Cruzo los brazos tras su espalda y camino a su lado.

-Así que crees que yo no lo soy.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero lo piensas.

-No puedo pensar nada sobre eso. ¿Cómo hacerlo si llevas el rostro cubierto? Por el tono de tu vos, relaciono un hermoso rostro contigo, pero, no creo tener tanta suerte como para que seas apuesto. No es por ti, solo que…seria muy afortunada y muchas veces no tengo suerte en estas cosas, aunque otras si.

-¿Te importa el físico?

-No… ¿Y a ti?

-Ya que eres mi prometida creo que no seria inapropiado…- Meditó para él mismo- Tienes un cuerpo…apropiado.- Tamiko sonrío, dándose cuanta de que diría algo más que eso.- Quiero decir, tus caderas no son anchas y no se si me podrás dar hijos, pero…

-¡Oye, mis caderas son perfectas! Ya quisieran muchas mujeres tener mi cuerpo.- Se defendió molesta, Kami, no eran anchas, pero era porque su complexión era delgada. Tenía un hermoso cuerpo.

-Y hombres también.- Susurro no sabiendo si quería que ella lo escuchara.

El bosque era frondoso y…verde. ¿Cómo describirlo? Para Tamiko, era un simple bosque, pero Shino parecía estar ansioso por llegar porque comenzó a caminar algo más rápido, lo que la alegró, no le gustaba andar con gente lenta.

Dos jóvenes estaban a lo lejos. Una chica sentada bajo un árbol y otro chico corriendo tras un enorme perro. Los cuales se giraron al verlos llegar.

-¡Shino! ¡Al fin llegas!- Corrió hasta ellos y se paro a centímetros de la cara de Tamiko.- ¿Y tú quien eres?- La hizo retroceder un paso topándose con el pecho de Shino que no supo cuando se colocó tras ella y paso una mano por su espalda hasta su vientre y jalo.

-Hinata. ¿Puedes venir un momento?- La chica se acerco a ellos tímidamente y se sonrojo al hacer una reverencia como saludo.- Kiba, Hinata, ella es Tamiko, mi prometida.- El que fuera directo no le sorprendía, lo que si la desconcertaba era que mantuviera la mano sobre ella..

-Ohhhh ¿así que ella es? No creí que fuera tan pronto.- Kiba volvió a acercarse a ella y Tamiko se sonrojo al descubrir que era realmente guapo.- Kiba Inozuka- Extendió la mano y Tamiko la tomo con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga.

-¿Hyuuga? ¿Cómo Neji?

-Es mi primo- Hinata le sonrío y Tamiko se salto de Shino para ir a su lado.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?- Pregunto Kiba y Tamiko sonrío al verlo interesado, parecía agradable.

-No tengo, es costumbre de mi familia no ponerle apellido a las mujeres hasta que se casaran.

-Tamiko Aburame. Suena….

-Suena perfecto.- Aclaro Shino con leve molestia. Había visto a Tamiko sonrojarse y no fue algo que le gustara.

Kiba hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y Hinata fue a recoger sus cosas.

-Jo. Estoy cansado, no puedo creer que Hinata y yo recién volvamos de una misión y ahora debamos ir a otra. Vimos a tu madre hace un rato, parece que iba de compras; dijo que tu y tu padre fueron a recoger insectos esta mañana. ¿Puedo verlos?

-No los he traído conmigo.

-¿Te gustan los insectos?- Tamiko hizo un gesto extrañada y Kiba río.

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado, pero a ti no te gustan ¿verdad?

-En lo absoluto.

Como de costumbre, Shino se sintió desplazado, pero esta vez prefirió callar y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol mientras esperaba que Hinata terminara y pudieran marcharse.

Tamiko lo observo de reojo, más le pareció descortés dejar a Kiba, así que charló un rato más, impresionándose por todas las similitudes entre ellos, sin contar que ambos eran alegres y escandalosos. Quería darle una buena impresión al amigo de su prometido.

Prometido, que extraño sonaba eso. Y lo que realmente la atemorizaba, era que ya solo sentía una atracción hacia Shino, era alarmante. Había pensado que aquello que la llamaba hacia él era que lo deseaba físicamente ¿Pero como desear su cuerpo cuando jamás lo había visto? Se asustó al pensar que lo que sentía por él, jamás había sido físico.

Bajando la cabeza se disculpó con Kiba y fue hacia Shino. Se sentó a su lado y suspiro con pesar. Él ni siquiera quiso verla.

-Me temo que voy a dejarte. Aun cuando desperdicio una gran oportunidad pues no se si vuelvas a ceder.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si te pedí que saliéramos era porque quería que sintieras una minima atracción hacia mí al menos. Pero ya no lo quiero.

-¿Cuál es la razón?- Aunque por supuesto no lo demostraría, estaba sorprendido. Jamás cedía en algo y ahora que lo hacia ella ya no lo quería.

-Me estas gustando más que como una simple atracción, y si esto se convertirá en un cariño de amigos, no lo puedo aceptar. Porque seque deberé darte hijos, y yo no puedo…-Se mordió el labio y se sonrojo, era muy vergonzoso para ella decirlo.

-No puedes tener sexo con un amigo.

-Creo que es mejor hacerlo con un chico al que conozco superficialmente, pero me es simpático.

-¿Tu crees…que soy…simpático?

-A tu manera. Y estas siendo un poco más flexible, incluso no me has dicho nada por despreciar a tus bichos con Kiba.

-Tienes más en común con él que conmigo.

-¿Pero de que hablas?- Sabia con su grito Kiba y Hinata habían girado a verlos, pero no le importo, jamás le había interesado lo que la gente pensara de ella, y esta vez no seria diferente, tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar.- Es cierto que somos parecidos en muchas cosas- Continuó bajando la voz a un susurro.- Y también es muy atractivo.- Pudo omitir esa parte, pero el omitir era considerado también una mentira, y ella quería ser totalmente franca, siempre había sido así.- Pero eso no significa que me guste.

-¿No?

-Kami, que interrogatorio. No, no me gusta, ese es el problema, nos parecemos mucho, yo necesito y quiero alguien diferente. ¿Por qué crees que me gustan tanto los chicos serios y misteriosos?

-Chicos como yo.

-¿Lo haces para incrementar tu ego o simplemente estas celoso?

-Ambas, más la segunda que la primera.- Shino no se sorprendió por su propia confesión, al contrario de Tamiko, quien se veía impactada. Él no tenía porque, era lo inteligente suficiente para saber que aquel sentimiento era celos. Claro que no comprendía el porque de ellos, lo atribuía a el ser posesivo y al ver que algo de él estaba en peligro, su reacción era normal.

-Escúchame bien porque no soy buena en esto y quizá nunca más lo diga.- Tomo una bocanada de aire y se coloco frente suyo, apoyando las manos en las piernas de él.- Tengo un sentido de la moral bastante peculiar. Aun si me caso contigo por un matrimonio arreglado, aun si no nos amamos, yo jamás te seria infiel. Menos aun cuando no tengo motivos para ello. Eres…

-¿Soy…que?

-Que hombre.- Lamento en un gesto dramático y luego le dirigió una sonrisita tímida.- Vamos.- Le tomo de la mano y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Aun cuando no le gustaba que la gente lo tocara, se dejo llevar. La piel de ella era suave así que le permitiría el atrevimiento. Sin responder, lo que lo hizo enojar, ella camino hasta colocar a ambos lejos de sus compañeros y se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol. Y él se soltó de manera brusca ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a no contestar sus preguntas? Por más simple que fueran, nadi nunca le negaba nada. Jamás lo admitiría, pero axtrañó el contacto.

-Eres un maldito egocéntrico ¿sabes? pero lo diré si así te sientes mejor. En muchos sentidos, eres el chico con el que siempre he soñado, es decir, yo deseaba un chico serio, misterioso, pero que aun cuando con la gente no fuera abierto, conmigo si lo fuera, conmigo solamente. Tendría que ser inteligente y apuesto ¡Y Kami! Aun cuando fuera un completo cubo de hielo, en la cama seria salvaje y apasionado, haciéndome delirar de placer.

-Al parecer has tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

-No me malinterpretes, es solo que...si, como tu lo dijiste, soy virgen, así que tengo curiosidad y no se...quiero que mi esposo sea increíble en la cama. Es decir, me he conservado virgen porque así quiero llegar al matrimonio. Y si solo me voy a acostar con un hombre en toda mi vida, lo menos que puedo pedir es que sea fantástico.

Shino se quedo pensando un segundo y recorrió el cuerpo de Tamiko con la vista. Sabía que su deber era embarazarla, y su cuerpo era perfecto a sus ojos. Pero tenerla una y otra vez era algo que no había imaginado. Tenerla en su cama cada noche, y cada amanecer, en sus brazos, sonrojada y excitada, eso era algo...

-Quiero besarte.- Dijo simplemente y dio el paso que los separaba, sonriendo porque ella siguiera apoyada en ese árbol y no pudiera moverse.

-¿Que? No se besar.- Mintió obviamente y Shino amplio su sonrisa apenas levemente, aunque por supuesto, gracias a sus ropas, eso no se vio, cada año se cubría un poco más y al llegar a los 21 la porción de su piel que se veía era minima.

-Tamiko.- Susurro sobre sus labios. Y ella reprimió un gemido de sorpresa al escucharlo. Nunca la había llamado por su nombre cuando hablaba con ella. Lamentablemente no la toco siquiera pues Kiba y Hinata venían hacia ellos. Separándose, saludo a ellos quienes anunciaron que debían irse.

Tamiko les siguió detrás, caminando lento por primera vez en su vida. Shino caminaba junto a sus compañeros para darle su espacio. Aun que la joven solo imaginaba lo que seria besarlo. Quizá lento como su primer novio, saboreando el momento, tal vez apasionado como el ultimo. Pero aunque quería comparar a Shino con algún antiguo chico para saber si su forma de besar era parecida, no encontraba a nadie que se le pareciera.

Cuando creía que las cosas no podían cambiar más drásticamente, encontraron al padre de Shino parado en la puerta de la aldea.

-Padre.

-Shino, la Hokage me ha informado que su misión les tomara aproximadamente una semana. Eso significa que te casaras a tu regreso. Nosotros prepararemos todo en tu ausencia.

-Gracias padre.- Hizo una fría reverencia sin lucir en lo más mínimo impactado. A él no le importaba cuando fuera la boda, ni si apenas comenzaba a conocer a la chica. Eso era algo natural para él, entendía lo que era un matrimonio arreglado. Miro a su prometida unos segundos y luego partió. Dejando a su padre junto a la chica solos.

Tamiko, por el contrario, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y luego el repentino mareo por la noticia. Cayendo en los brazos de su futuro suegro quien al verla inconciente solo la cargo y llevo a casa y miro hacia fuera, tratando de convencerse en el camino, de que era la sorpresa lo que había provocado eso, y no su hijo habiéndola embarazado.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamiko espero en las puertas con la mirada perdida y el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Se suponía que llegarían ese día…

Camino hasta el puesto de vigilancia y saludo a Izumo y Koketsu. Seguido dio un pequeño salto y se sentó sobre las madera del lugar junto a unos documentos que los chicos revisaban y cruzo una pierna sobre otra, colocando arriba la pierna derecha, cubierta de la rodilla hacia arriba por un vendaje...

-Esta apartada.- Dijo Izumo a su compañero sin apartar la vista de los papeles cuando el chico se fijo mas tiempo del que debía en las piernas de Tamiko.

-No es mi culpa que se siente aquí y no en una silla.- Protesto y se cruzo de brazos. Tamiko seguía sin prestarles atención por ver la puerta esperanzada. Momento que Izumo uso para picar.

-Oh, es que si esperaras a tu amor tampoco querrías estar en un lugar donde perdieras el contacto visual.

-No estoy enamorada.- Gruño pero no hizo ademán de moverse.

-Como diga la futura señora Aburame.

-¿Hasta cuando me quitaran el nombrecito?

-Hasta que te cases claro, entonces borraremos la palabra futura.- Respondió Koketsu con una sonrisa.

-Ya deberían estar aquí.- Se quejo, intentando ignorar las imágenes que cruzaban su cabeza.

-Apuesto que se vera hermosa el día de la boda.- Tamiko se estremeció, ella vestida de novia era la principal imagen que quería borrar.

-Koketsu, va en serio, tiene dueño, y los Aburame tienden a ser muy posesivos cuando se trata de sus parejas. No quiero que por un accidente tenga que pedir otro compañero.- Volvió a advertir y su amigo río.

-Ella sabe que es broma, ne? Tamiko-chan.

-Lo se, despreocúpate, que no le diré nada a Shino.

-¿Qué es lo que no le dirán a Shino?- Los tres giraron a ver a Kiba y Tamiko pareció brillar de alegría. Shino había vuelto.- ¿Y bien, que es?

-Les decía que no le diré a Shino nada por llegar tarde ¿Dónde esta?.- Mira sobre su hombro y solo ve a Akamaru sentado.

-Viene atrás con Hinata…-Contesta ausente-….¿Te has lastimado?- Aunque la respuesta era obvia a Tamiko no le molesto.

-Fue un accidente, una quemadura en la cocina.- Izumo la miro escéptico y Koketsu negó con fingido pesar como diciendo "Que torpe". Se sujeto mejor su katana en la espalda y salto para ponerse de pie.

-¿Quieres subirte en Akamaru y que te lleve a alguna parte?

-Tengo una quemadura, puedo caminar.- Rodó los ojos.- Pero…moriría por dar un paseo en tu perro.- Kiba sobrio y Akamaru se acerco.- Que lindo ¿Puedo subirme en tu lomo?- Un ladrido y Kiba indico que el perro estaba deacuerdo. Entonces Tamiko un poco más feliz se subió en él y le acaricio el pelaje.

Pero Akamaru volvió a ladrar y todos miraron la puerta, donde venían Shino y Hinata. Por un momento, el corazón de Shino había latido tan rápidamente al ver a su prometida que se alarmo pero lo oculto perfectamente.

-Al fin llegan. ¿No piensas besar a tu chica?- Sin pensarlo, Tamiko le dio una patada a Kiba y creyó que aquellos ladridos también significaban que Akamaru apoyaba la idea de su dueño.

-Hola.- Saludo aun sonrojada y Shino inclino la cabeza.

-Tamiko-chan ¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna?

-No es nada Hinata, solo un accidente al quemarme.- Sonrío forzado y apretó los dientes. La única persona que sabia sobre ello era la madre de Shino, pero era tan buena que simplemente había creído que Saori fue un poco torpe.

Saori era, originalmente, la prometida de Shino. Una chica de 21 años. Seria como Shino, de piel pálida y cabello corto a los hombros en un negro oscuro, aunque solo lo había visto suelto una vez en la mañana, pues se lo recogía en un peinado alto. No tenia sentido del humor y era resentida. Una hipócrita.

Había llegado dos días después de que Shino se marchara y sus padres la acompañaran. Los tres se reunieron con los padres de Shino y ella, aunque Tamiko solo podía escuchar sin intervenir. Se había solicitado a su abuelo, pero Saori estaba tan impaciente que no esperaron a que el anciano abandonara su aldea. Y claro, ella tuvo que enviar otra nota disculpándose con su abuelo pues su presencia ya no era requerida.

Saori, estaba profundamente indignada, no solo había sido rechazada como la prometida de un Aburame, misión para la que se había preparado desde que tenia conciencia, sino que había siso sustituida por una ninja criada como cualquier otro niño.

"¡Ha sido criada entre hombres! Ni siquiera sabemos si es pura"

Aquellas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza, dichas por la madre de Saori, y apoyadas por su esposo. Saori contemplaba todo con satisfacción. Pero finalmente Shibi había dicho que seria su hijo quien decidiera, y los padres de Saori se fueron, solo los padres…

Lo que ocasiono que al día siguiente, Saori derramara accidentalmente agua caliente sobre su pierna mientras Tamiko tomaba sus lecciones diarias para aprender a cocinar. Ahora con más esfuerzo por la ira que le producían los comentarios de Saori sobre no ser una buena esposa.

-La señora Aburame fue lo suficiente amable de permitirme usar las plantas medicinales de su invernadero y ya no me duele tanto.- No diría que era culpa de Saori, esa era solo la batalla de ella y nadie debía enterarse.

-Seguro arde al tocarte. Admiro que pudieras colocarte el vendaje.- Dijo Shino mostrando leve preocupación. No dejaría que alguien viera emociones en público. Afortunadamente para Tamiko eso no era necesario. En la semana que él no estuvo, había tenido bastante practica con Shibi y ahora podía entender más aquellos leves movimientos y los sentimientos que encerraban.

-Si no me vendo puede infectarse y…

-¿Infección? ¿Qué tan grave es la quemadura para que puedas correr ese riesgo?- Por un momento Tamiko odio a Kiba y su imprudencia pero sonrío al ver que Shino parecía haberse alterado también.

-Si quieres puedo curarte. – Ofreció Hinata con siempre amable sonrisa, iluminando l rostro de Tamiko ante la propuesta.

-Si usas tus conocimientos de ninja medico no me dejara cicatriz ¿verdad?- Se bajo de Akamaru con ayuda de Kiba que después de cargarla la coloco suavemente de pie.- Odio tener cicatrices, gracias a Kamisama hasta ahora todas mis heridas he podido curarlas.

-Pero que raras son las mujeres, seguro que a Shino no le importa si tienes una marca o no. Y menos si en su noche de bodas lo distraes con…

-¡Kiba-kun!- Hinata enrojeció tanto Tamiko y Shino disfruto de verlos comenzar a discutir.

Había sido difícil para él no pensar en que a su regreso se casaría. En que había alguien en la aldea que lo esperaba. Era una sensación agradable, pero aun cuando le gustara sentirse necesitado, prefería no volver a irse.

Era ninjas, las misiones formaban gran parte de su vida, pero no todo. Como había dicho Tamiko, él también comenzaba a sentir más que una amistad.

-Entonces la boda será mañana si Shino aun lo quiere.- El alto volumen de aquella hermosa voz lo hizo reaccionar y mirar a su prometida desconcertado. Por supuesto que deseaba casarse.- Tu madre me envío a recibirte, tienes visitas.- Él asintió y se coloco a su lado para caminar juntos. La vio dudar, lo tomo del brazo para caminar juntos. Y aunque fue incomodo al principio no la aparto. Ignorando a Koketsu quien gritaba entre risas e Izumo a su lado trataba de regañarlo mientras sonreía también.- ¡Adiós chicos!

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Al fin has llegado.- Su padre llego hasta él y le palmeo el hombro. Poco antes de llegar a la cada, él y Tamiko se habían separado, pero seguían tomados de la mano. Magia rota cuando alguien más entro a la habitación.- Hijo, ella es Saori Momoshiro.

-Principal elegida para ser tu esposa.- Añadió extendiendo su mano para recibir un cortes beso de caballero en ella. Pero Shino no lo considero así.

No la toco, no le gustaba el contacto físico con otras personas. Aquello lo hizo mirar con disimulo bajo sus gafas. La mano de Tamiko aun estaba entrelazada con la suya. Y al verla bajar la cabeza le apretó más. Nadie iba a hacerla sentir mal si él podía impedirlo. Jamás permitiría que fuera lastimada.

-Segunda. Mi prometida es Tamiko, y lo seguirá siendo.- Shibi sonrío orgulloso y Saori bajo la mano furiosa. Nadie la humillaba sin recibir castigo.

-Mis padres me han aconsejado que me quede aquí un tiempo más y tu madre me lo concedió. Es obvio que terminaras dándote cuenta de que quien debe ser tu esposa soy yo. Ella probablemente ha sido tacada por varios hombres ya.

-Shino, ve a saludar a tu madre. Anda, te acompaño.- Shino apretó una vez mas la mano de Tamiko antes de irse con su padre. Dejando a ambas chicas furiosas.

-Sabes, tienes razón en algo. Yo si quiero estar con un hombre, y sabes que, lo estaré, mañana por la noche.

-Si eres impura tu matrimonio con Shino san quedara anulado, aun si él fuera el único hombre que te ha tocado.

-Oh, lo sabemos. Por eso hemos esperado para ello. Porque en lo que si te equivocas, es en que lo nuestro es únicamente físico. Porque él me ama tanto que quiere esperar para que nuestro matrimonio sea legar.- Mintió. Era verdad que esperaban porque deseaban el correcto matrimonio y todo que dijo, pero Shino no la amaba. Aunque ella… ¿Ella que?

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices. Aunque a la mujer no le este permitido…-Dio un paso hacia delante dejando sus rostros casi rozándose.- El hombre si puede pedir que el matrimonio se anule.

-¿Estas amenazándome?- Fue más una afirmación, por supuesto que era amenaza, pero se esforzó por parecer segura aun cuando su pecho dolía.

-Tómalo como una advertencia de amigas.

Tamiko le dio una sonrisa forzada y se retiro a su habitación rápidamente. Se dejo caer sobre la cama y lucho contra sus lagrimeantes ojos. Shino no la dejaría, él no podría…aunque no la amaba, no la abandonaría. Él no.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Entonces le fue bien.- Complacida, la señora Aburame abrazo a su hijo después de terminar de escuchar la historia. Adoraba oír hablar a su hijo o esposo sobre misiones. El mundo de los ninjas era toda una aventura.

-Si madre.- Se separo de ella levemente sonrojado por la muestra de afecto frente a su padre.

-Iré a ver como están las chicas.- Su padre le sonrío para librarlo de la vergüenza.

-¡Al fin nos libramos de ese hombre!- Aplaudió suavemente dos veces con las puntas de sus dedos.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has pensado? Seguro que algo debes sentir hacia tu boda. Anda y dime ¿Cómo te sientes hacia tu prometida? Verdad que es bonita.

-Es más que bonita. Ella es mucho más compleja. Es más…es perfecta.

-Entonces dime lo que quiero escuchar.

Shino miro la puerta cerrada antes de acercar los labios al oído de su madre y murmurar las dos palabras que la dejarían conmovida y al borde del llanto.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Para cuando Shino iba a entrar a su habitación, vio a Saori frente a una ventana contemplando la luna mientras cepillaba su cabello. Era linda, cierto, pero no extraordinaria…

Extraordinaria. Ese era el significado de Tamiko. Niña extraordinaria. Ella misma se lo había dicho. Y no podía haber un nombre más ideal para ella.

Se acerco a Saori para hablar con ella pero el ruido al pasar por la puerta del cuarto adjunto al suyo lo hizo detenerse. Tamiko estaba hablando.

Llamo la puerta y al no abrirse entro con cuidado. Tamiko dormía abrazándose y con el ceño fruncido. Se frente estaba sudada y largos mechones de cabello se le pegaban al rostro. Se arrodillo a su lado y le acaricio el brazo tratando de despertarla de aquella pesadilla. Ella murmuro mas cosas antes de despertar súbitamente.

-¿Shino?- Pregunto cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

-Estabas…-Se detuvo cuando ella se arrojo a abrazarlo y lo jalo entre lagrimas. Él se sentó a su lado y le permitió seguir abrazada. Segundos después, al no saber que hacer, también la abrazo suavemente aun con temor.

-No me dejes.- Imploro. Sus padres habían muerto y su abuelo era lo único que le quedaba, aunque no eran unidos. Y cuando finalmente encontró a alguien más, se resistía a la idea de perderlo.

-Nunca.- Tamiko apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Tenía tanto miedo de que como Saori dijo, él fuera a dejarla. Paso un rato antes de que se separara un poco para verlo a la cara.

-Quítate los lentes, por favor. Deseo verte los ojos.- Le acaricio la mejilla y Shino se levanto. Quitándose la gabardina y arrojándola sobre la cama. Luego, lentamente se deshizo de las gafas y las dejo sobre la mesita a su lado.

Tamiko abrió la boca impresionada. Era más hermoso de lo que había imaginado. Su piel pálida aun mas que la suya, blanca como la nieve y parecía ser tan suave. Sus ojos, en medio de la habitación a oscuras, eran de un negro penetrante, a juego con su cabello. Pero recordó que en realidad era castaño. Lo que la hizo preguntarse si de verdad sus ojos eran negros.

Encendió la lámpara y descubrió con agrado que sus ojos en realidad eran café claros. Y sus labios eran pequeños y con un dulce color durazno. Se arrodillo en la cama y sus rostros quedaron casi a la misma altura. Sin aquella gabardina se veía más delgado y alto.

-¿Cómo debo interpretar tu silencio?- Tamiko salio de aquel trance y le sonrío.

-Averígualo, yo tengo que hacerlo seguido contigo.

-¿Puedo suponer que no soy lo que esperabas?

-Eres tan hermoso ¿Por qué cultas un rostro tan perfecto?

-Porque solo debe verme así la persona que yo elija para pasar el resto de mi vida.- Aquellas palabras fueron tan fuertes para ella que supo jamás las olvidaría.- No olvido la ultima vez que nos vimos. Aun quiero besarte.

-Creo que te los has ganado.

-¿Solo me besaras porque me lo gane?

-No. Te voy a besar porque quiero hacerlo.

Le extendió la mano y lo acerco a ella. Jamás había probado labios más dulces que los de él. Ni nunca se había sentido más enamorada.


	6. Chapter 6

Discúlpenme por saltarme la boda, pero la verdad es que las bodas son iguales XD no le veo el punto, ah, suponmgo que debo subir la clasificacion pues no se las edades que tengan ¿Puedo poner lemon o lime? Ayer termine el cap. pero no me gusto y mejor lo edite hoy después de algunos arreglos, aunque no cambio mucho.

* * *

Aquella mañana Hinata había llegado a casa de Shino no solo para ayudar con los preparativos, sino para curar la pierna de Tamiko, que satisfactoriamente había quedado sin ninguna marca. Lo cual ella agradeció infinidad de veces.

Era una lastima que las bodas de los Aburame fueran tan intimas, al menos la fiesta fue un poco mejor. Aunque la familia de Shino estaba completamente seria, al menos sus amigos estaban ahí, igual que dos amigas de Tamiko.

Hoshi, una tan alta y delgada como ella, ojos miel y labios rosas, con un cabello teñido de celeste a media espalda y una dulce sonrisa. Su hermana mayor, Mitsuko, era mucho más bajita que ambas, con su cabello igualmente teñido, solo que de azul rey y a los hombros, tenia los mismos ojos dulces pero su sonrisa distaba mucho de ser dulce...o inocente...

-Es tan guapo.

-Lo es.- Tamiko sonrío al ver a Shino rodeado de hombres. Sin todo aquello cubriéndole era hermoso.- Tengo suerte de ser su esposa.- Murmuro. Había pensado que eso le seria extraño, pero parecía demasiado natural.

-Creí que lo odiabas.- Recalco Hoshi extrañada.

-No estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero nunca lo odie...Siento que las traiciones...

-No es traición enamorarte, el que yo no crea en el amor no significa que por ello te vaya a decir algo. Y Hoshi si cree en él.

-¿Como...?

-Cariño, lo tienes escrito en toda la cara. ¿Se lo has dicho?

-Que lo amo...creo que lo haré esta noche.

-Esa es nuestra chica.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-...Y lo cito "La quiero" fueron las dos exactas palabras que me dijo ayer. Así que elegí bien a su esposa.

-Eso creo.- Shibi tomo la mano de su mujer y la llevo a bailar. El festejo casi terminaba y de reojo vio como su hijo miraba indeciso a Tamiko.- Creo que no sabe si sacarla a bailar o no. El primer baile es obligatorio pero ahora no tiene excusa.

-Es que los Aburame son tan fríos.- Se quejo.- ¿Has visto a Saori? Estaba en la ceremonia pero luego desapareció.

-Debe estar por ahí.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Te hablan.- Mitsuko sonrío y Tamiko se giro a Shino quien no parecía querer mirarla ni hablarle.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Ofreció ella poniéndole de pie. Extendiéndole la mano y Shino la tomo con gusto. De verdad había aprendido un poco de sus silencios.

Le dijo a su madre que la queria y aunque no lo creía, al momento de decirlo se sintió mucho más libre, prueba de que si sentía algo. Quizá solo estaba confundido, o quizá no, pero ella podría no sentir lo mismo.

-Te quiero.- Susurro. Eso si le sonaba falso, tan falto de sentimientos. Sentía más que un simple cariño. Pero ella recargo la cabeza contra su pecho y siguió bailando con una sonrisa.

-Eso me hace feliz, yo también te quiero. Y si hay más que eso, creo que puedo estar contigo.- Lo sujeto fuerte, necesitándolo.

-No querías tener hijos sin emociones, ahora las hay.

-¿Me darías tiempo?

-Tenemos toda la vida. Puedo esperar para tenerte.- Ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

-Te pido tiempo para tener hijos, no para estar contigo.- Paro el baile y le tomo la cabeza entre sus manos.- Te quiero, Shino. Y aun más.- Lo soltó bajando la mirada y él se preocupo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si este fuera un cuento de hadas, seria el momento en que te beso. Pero aunque eres una persona directa, también eres muy serio. No creo que te importe que alguien nos vea y hable pero…

Shino se inclino y tomándola de la cintura la beso. Siempre había escuchado que los hombres callaban a las mujeres con un beso apasionado, y aunque no podía mostrar pasión en ese momento, si podía besarla. Kiba, Naruto y Lee gritándole no le importaban, tampoco Anko y las amigas de su esposa.

Porque ahora, estaban casados. Por siempre, y él lo iba a disfrutar. Quien diría que enconaría el amor en una chica totalmente diferente a él. Tenían tan poco en común, en realidad, el decir siempre la verdad era probablemente lo único que compartían, eso y la esperanza de un hijo.

El ser padre ya no le sonaba a una obligación, ahora era un sueño compartido.

Una familia…

*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Ordenaste preparar la habitación?

-Si, tu me lo pediste.- Vio a su esposa morderse la uña del dedo índice, señal de nerviosismo.

-Lo se, solo quiero que todo este perfecto. No puedo creer que se mudará.

-La casa esta junto a la nuestra.

-Pero es tan joven, solo tiene 21 años.

-Eso no lo pensabas cuando lo comprometimos.

-Hombres, no entienden a una madre. Iré a revisar.

-Como gustes.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Tengo un poco de calor.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Sabes que no tomo.- Regaño colocando las manos sobre su cintura y un mechón de su morado cabello brillo al salirse de aquel peinado.

-Perdón, no debí pedirte que brindáramos.

-No es por eso.- Se apresuro a decir. Antes de besarle la mejilla.- Solo iré al baño mojarme el rostro. ¿Esta bien?

-Te espero.

Tamiko se fue y él se sentó en una mesa. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido para su calmado estilo de vida, pero no por ello le desagradaba. En realidad lo estaba disfrutando.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Había visto pasar a la zorra hacia poco codirección a los sanitarios, y ahora que estaba sola, podía arreglar ese problema.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Y bien Shino ¿Dónde dejaste a tu mujer?- Pregunto sonriendo

-Fue a refrescarse.- Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Kakashi, Koketsu e Izumo se sentaron en su mesa. Ya vacía porque todos se estuvieran marchando.

-Weeeeee ¿Quién va a tener acción esta noche?- Naruto le codeo el brazo levantando la cejas repetidas veces.

-Tú no.- Gruño molesto e hizo reír a Kiba y sonreír a Neji. A Kakashi también le hizo gracia cuan posesivo era.

-Te lo dije.- Susurro Izumo a Koketsu y el hombre se alegro de no haber coqueteado en serio con Tamiko.

-Eso no lo sabes.- Guiñando un ojo Naruto se fue de ahí.

-Bien Shino, Koketsu y yo ya nos vamos también, debemos hacer guardia por la mañana.- Hicieron una reverencia y se fueron. Shino miro a Neji.

-No tienes porque quedarte. Se que quieres ir a ver a Tenten antes de irte a tu casa.

-Eso todos los sabemos.- Kiba se río y le dio dos palmaditas al sonrojado chico.

-¿Pueden dejarme hablar con Shino?- Miraron sorprendidos a Kakashi pero obedeciendo al hombre se retiraron.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Tras comprobar que todo estaba bien, la madre de Shino se detuvo en un corredor y se apoyo contra la pared. La casa estaba casi completamente oscura a no ser del salón donde la fiesta terminaba. Aun no podía creer que su inexpresivo hijo le confesara sentir algo por su prometida. Sin duda aquello era uno de los más hermosas regalos que su niño le había dado.

Se escuchaba cursi, trillado, pero era algo cierto: Shino siempre seria su niño.

Escucho pasos cerca del baño y fijo la vista en la oscuridad, sin ver casi nada hasta solo divisar una silueta ya cerca. Hasta que la reconoció cuando paso frente a una ventana y la luz de luna le ilumino el rostro. Era aquella torpe jovencita que a pesar de ser fría por fuera seguro tenia un buen corazón.

Quiso saludarla y preguntar porque se había ausentado. Saori no había sido elegida para esposa pero aun así no tenia porque perderse la fiesta.

Antes de poder hablar la chica presiono un pañuelo húmedo contra su rostro asfixiándola. Forcejeo y tiro de sus ropas, pero de nada sirvió cuando poco a poco la vista se le nublo y todo se volvió negro.

-Creí que siendo Ninja serias más fuerte. Patética.- Saori se agacho a donde la mujer había caído y miro con sorpresa su error. La oscuridad del lugar y su odio, aquella ira que la hizo actuar de forma prematura habían complicado las cosas.

Se paro deprisa cuando unas pisadas la alertaron y corrió de ahí.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿De que quiere hablarme, sensei?

-En realidad de nada, pero supongo que tanto interés hacia tu noche de bodas no es algo que desees.

-Gracias. De verdad no quería hablar de ello.

-Comprende que a tu edad no hay muchos casados, normal la curiosidad de Naruto.

-Creo que tengo tanta curiosidad como él. Kakashi-sensei…usted es bueno acortejando mujeres y…

-Quieres algún consejo.- Completo él y Shino tomo su copa y apuro un trago nervioso.

-No quiero sexo sin…conexión, o como guste llamarlo. Lo cierto es que nos conocemos hace poco y yo no he estado en la aldea por una semana. Tiempo en que ustedes la conocieron mejor que yo. No pido un consejo para nuestra noche, sino para mejorar mi relación.

-Me parece, si no me equivoque al ver en sus ojos, que ella te quiere como eres. Tienes a una gran mujer a tu lado. Solo se tu mismo. Aunque veo que el expresarte es un problema, seguro que pueden hacer algo. Las palabras no siempre son la mejor comunicación. ¿Has visto como te miraba en la ceremonia?

-Su mirada era igual. Ella siempre tiene un brillo y una sonrisa.

-¿Y te has preguntado porque hoy especialmente estaba feliz? Aquella sonrisa escondía algo.- Shino lo miro inquieto esperando la explicación de que era eso, pero Kakashi solo sonrío.- Ah no, ¿Qué diversión tendría yo si te digo? Además, tú eres uno de los chicos cotizados de la aldea por esa aura de misterio que te rodea. Y en cambio tú miras a todas las jovencitas que intentan algo como si no te importaran sus sentimientos. Te mereces que alguien te enseñe.

-Ah ya, y usted lo hará- Ironizo mandando al demonio las cortesías, cosa que lejos de molestar al otro hombre, lo hizo reír.

-No, Tamiko lo hará.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Tamiko escucho pasos cerca y cerro el grifo del agua. Nada, no se oyó de nuevo. Debió ser alguien pasando. Comenzó de nuevo a ponerse algo de labial, todo el maquillaje había sido retirado ya. Prefería ser más natural.

Pero de nuevo se escucho algo, como si fueran gritos ahogados. Tomo la falda del vestido y salio de ahí lo más rápido que sus altos zapatos le permitieron. Le pareció ver a alguien alejándose pero la oscuridad no dejaba ver con claridad.

Corrió más aprisa hasta que algo en el sueño llamo su atención, era la madre de Shino. Kamisama. Reviso su pulso, que latía muy lentamente, pero al menos estaba viva. Dudo en dejarla pero finalmente lo hizo y corrió pero no alcanzó a nadie. No le importo, ahora lo primordial era su suegra.

Ya pensarlo después porque la llamaba así, ahora debía buscar a Shino. Lo encontró al lado de su padre despidiendo a Kakashi.

-Tienen que venir.- Dijo apresurada y tomo el brazo de Shino y lo jalo.- Es tu madre. Esta inconciente, no se que le ha pasado pero debemos llevarla al hospital.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Fue envenenada. Hay que llevarla rápido, los venenos de gas son muy peligrosos, hay que mantenerla alejada del calor y…

-Y de seguro la experta sabe de eso.- Interrumpió Saori. Si bien no había logrado envenenar a la maldita y en su lugar la confundió con la escupida mujer, no iba a dejar que la descubrieran.- Un veneno ¿eh? Muy interesante que precisamente tú sepas de eso. Si era muy extraño ver como le enseñabas tantas cosas con plantas a la señora Aburame cada mañana.

-Estudie botánica en mi entrenamiento Ninja.- ¡No podía creer que la zorra la estuviera acusando de algo!

-Que conveniente, sin duda una gran casualidad.

-Ya basta.- Shibi acomodo mejor a su esposa en sus brazos y miro a Tamiko.- Tu sabes de esto, debes decirle a los médicos. Vamos al hospital. Tamiko asintió y lo siguió mientras salía.

Saori quiso ir también pero Shino se lo impidió colocándose al frene.

-Tamiko es mi esposa. Y no tolerare que hagas comentarios de ese tipo. Si vuelve a suceder me encargare de que lo pagues. Además no olvides que ella es Ninja, solo piénsalo.- Dio media vuelta y se marcho.

-Idiota…

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Lamento que sea así nuestra noche de bodas.- Se disculpo Shino mientras veía a Tamiko juguetear con la tela del vestido. Aun con aquellas ropas y en un hospital.

Su padre había ido a ver si algún doctor podía decirle algo. Regreso poco después y les informo que estaba estable, Sakura e Ino habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero ahora estaba inconsciente y podía tardar días en despertar.

-Si hubiera llegado antes, si hubiera ido cuando escuche esos pasos, ni siquiera pude ver quien lo hizo. Debí ser más rápida.- Una lagrima rodó desde por su suave mejilla. Había estado tan preocupada por avisar a Shino que no persiguió al culpable.

-Si hubieras hecho algo más mi madre…ella…Tu la salvaste, Tamiko, gracias a ti sigue con vida.- La jalo a su pecho y le abrazo.- En una misión se sacrifican a las personas para lograr el objetivo, pero esto no es una misión, además, es más importante salvar a alguien que se quiere.- Por un breve momento recordó al padre de Kakashi, aquel que fuera desterrado por hacer lo mismo en una misión, pero ahora entendía el porque lo había hecho. Malditos aquellos que no lo comprendieron entonces, el hombre había sido un héroe.-Hiciste lo correcto.

-Gracias. Shino ¿confías en mi?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Tamiko se separo un poco de él y bajo la mirada.- Es por Saori.- Suspiro.- Por supuesto que confío en ti.

-¿De verdad? Fui quien la encontró, y se mucho de venenos. ¿Aun así no crees que yo pudiera hacerlo?- Era lógico que tuviera miedo, apenas si se conocían y Shino no había mostrado afecto más que un beso, que aunque para ella fue especial, pera él bien podría significar nada.

-Si tu fueses la culpable, no nos habrías avisado.

-Pude haberme arrepentido al final.

-Confío en ti.- Y le agradecía, su madre hubiera muerto en cuestión de minutos si ella no la hubiera encontrado. Y quería ponerle fin a eso, Tamiko estaba viendo que tanto confiaba en ella y pareció tener buenos resultados porque le sonrío y se acerco a él depositando un fino beso en sus labios.

-Te quiero.


	7. Chapter 7

-Ve a descansar, no puedes depender sólo de píldoras del ninja, no le hará bien a tu organismo.

-No soy más una ninja. Aunque pienso retomarlo un poco más adelante. Además debo cuidar de tu madre, ella despertara pronto.

Shino se acerco hasta ella y le colocó una manta en sus hombros. Tamiko pasaba el día cuidando a su madre en la casa mientras Shibi regresaba de sus misiones. Y por las noches llegaba cansada por sentarse por horas sin moverse, por dormir un par de horas antes de levantarse y volver a cuidar de la mujer.

Tres días habían pasado y no había resultados. Si bien ya no había veneno, su cuerpo si estaba muy cansado y seguía sin despertar regularmente. Lo hacia unos segundos, pero estaba tan desorientada que apenas si se movía. Le daban alguna píldora y agua para alimentarla y mantenerla viva antes de que cayera inconciente de nuevo, deportando solo al día siguiente.

Probablemente la mujer no sabia siquiera que comía o quien se lo daba. Por eso Tamiko le cuidaba, si la persona que la enveneno lo intentaba de nuevo, la madre de Shino aceptaría cualquier cosa sin dudar ni reconocer a nadie.

Que veneno causaba que la persona quedara inconciente no lo sabia, era frustrante que hubiera un veneno que ella no pudiera reconocer. Como si el maldito estuviera hecho con algún secreto familiar. Probablemente de quien la enveneno. Por eso los médicos le habían dado tantas cosas sin lograr curarla del todo.

Necesitaban encontrar al culpable, Shibi era el que más preocupado estaba por supuesto. Tenían que encontrar quien hizo eso y lograr que entregara el antídoto.

-No me gusta verte así. Yo cuidare de ella ahora.

-Tu tienes trabajo.-Reprocho y se levantó para abrazarlo.

-No por el resto del día. Anda, vuelve a la casa y yo me quedo. Es una orden.

-Como si alguna vez las obedeciera.- Le sonrío y aspiro su aroma.- Hueles tan bien, como odio que Saori siga por aquí merodeándote.

-Ella se queda en esta casa. A la nuestra no entra. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Sabes que busca cualquier razón para hacerme quedar mal, incluso es ella quien le cocina a tu padre y todavía encuentra tiempo para buscarte. ¿A ti no te importa comer lo poco que yo se cocinar, verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no. A mi me gusta como cocinas.

-Es que tu madre es una gran maestra.- Sonrío orgullosa.-...Shino, no se como decir esto pero...-Se mordió el labio cuando sintió el sonrojo.- Nuestro matrimonio, bueno, nosotros no estamos casados del todo, quiero decir....

-Que no lo hemos consumado.- Completo él y fue recompensado por un sonrojo mayor y Tamiko escondiendo la cara entre sus ropas. Esa chica era bastante extraña. Ahora entendía que todas las cosas que le dijo en el pasado la hicieron reunir un gran valor. Pero ahí estaba, de nuevo encarándolo no dispuesta a que él la avergonzara.- Cuidas de mi madre todo el día, no quiero cansarte.

-No estoy cansada, yo sigo tomando las píldoras. Tu en cambio eres el que esta cansado por las misiones. Aunque...ya que ambos somos ninjas tenemos un mayor rendimiento, debemos buscar otra excusa. Ya no somos niños y no podemos inventar cosas para posponerlo.- Le sonrío ligeramente.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? Es media tarde y mi padre debe estar por volver. Podríamos ir a casa.

-No, no me gusta así. Es decir, esto no se planea. Quiero que simplemente nos dejemos llevar. Cuando sea el momento adecuado lo sabremos.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con la forma de perder tu virginidad?

-Si.- Gruño molesta por tener que admitirlo.- La noche de bodas era perfecta para ello, pero con esto...pues...-Suspiro-...Entonces quiero otro momento especial. Y si, suena cursi, terriblemente rosa y nada parecido a mi forma de ser, pero así es como lo quiero y tú me obedeces.

-Creí que el hombre de la relación era yo.

-Compartiremos el papel. Por ahora dejemos de hablar porque no me gusta hacerlo frente a tu madre. Quien sabe que escuche.

-Como gustes.

-Oh, siempre envidio tu entusiasmo.- Dijo sarcástica y se separo.- Iré a preparar algo para que comas.

-Te dije que no tengo misiones, en cuanto mi padre llegue podamos salir a comer.

-¿Me llevas a ver Icha Icha la película? Se que es vieja pero todavía quiero verla - Pregunto entusiasmada.

-No creí que tuvieras esos gustos.

-Kakashi san dice que es buena. Y como él ha leído los libros debe tener razón.

-Mejor te compro un libro para que veas de que trata y si después quieres verla te llevo.

-Bien.- Volvió a abrazarlo.- ¿Que hacemos ahora? Tu padre no esta y Saori debe estar en la cocina.

-Toma un baño conmigo.

-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo sonrojada.- Sólo hablemos. Dime algo.

-¿Te sientes sola?

-Un poco.- Admitió con un suspiro.- Aquí no tengo a mis amigas y no conozco a muchos. Si, en la semana que tú no estuviste me visitaron tus compañeros y amigos, tenían curiosidad por saber como era yo. Y pude hacer amistad con algunas personas. Pero no son alguien con quien pueda salir y charlar tranquilamente. Hinata me ha visitado algunas veces y es muy linda, pero...me agrada más charlar con tu madre.

-Deberías tener amigas de nuestra edad. Las mujeres de mi clan son un tanto reservadas y no creo que tengas mucho en común con ellas.

-Lo se, he notado como me miran cuando salgo a caminar. Quizá cuando ella este bien yo salga un poco más.- Sonrío mirando a la mujer en la cama.- No tardara en mejorar. Lo se.

-Tamiko ¿Porque haces esto? No esperaba que si algo pasaba mi esposa se mostraría tan afectada. Pero tu...

-Es tu familia, Shino. Me importa lo que a ti te importe. Tal vez no me creas, pero de verdad te quiero.

-También yo te quiero.- Le beso el cabello y le removió un mechón de su cara.

-Lo se. No tienes porque decirlo.

-¿Como?- Tamiko le sonrío y colocando su mejilla en el pecho de él cerró los ojos.

-Se que no puedes decirlo en publico, ni muy seguido tampoco. Te es incomodo y lo entiendo. Así que no tienes que hacerlo por mí. Con que yo lo sepa me basta. No necesito más de lo que me das. Seria hermoso que me tomaras la mano al caminar, o que me besaras bajo un árbol, pero no es necesario. Soy mucho más feliz cuando alguien te pregunta quien es la joven a tu lado y orgulloso respondes que soy tu esposa. Eso es algo que nunca soñé y aun así lo tengo. Si pido un poco más puede que mi suerte se termine.

-Pero no quiero que te conformes.- ¿Porque hacerlo? Tamiko era ahora la persona a la que más quería y hacerla conformarse con tan poco era algo estupido. Él podía tener más, solo tenia que esforzarse. Si era vergonzoso todas las miradas incrédulas de la gente, pero él podría soportarlas si con eso ella era feliz.

-Shino, te tengo a ti, y tú no eres un premio de compensación. Antes mi vida era simple, trabajaba como ninja y ayudaba a mi abuelo, por las noches visitaba a mis amigas y cuando podíamos íbamos de paseo, me gustaba el chico que vivía al lado de mi casa pero tenia miedo de hablarle y que yo no le interesara así que solo fuimos amigos; no me quejo de nada, me gustaba mucho. Y ahora, no soy una ninja, no por ahora, estoy en casa casi todo el día y no hablo con muchas personas, pero estas tú. Aunque todo esto sea muy tranquilo para mi gusto y en ocasiones quiera gritar de frustración, me basta recordarte a ti. Eres algo en mi vida que no quiero dejar.

-Por eso te quiero. Yo tampoco quiero dejarte, tener una familia contigo es algo que realmente quiero. Mi vida por el contrario de la tuya, fue más tranquila, eran misiones y el clan, sin salir demasiado y siempre haciendo todo de manera pacifica. Y tu viniste cambiarlo todo.

-¿Soy un poco hiperactiva, verdad?- Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa porque ella ya sabia la respuesta.

-No mucho cuando hablamos, te comportas más calmada. No siempre tienes que ser fuerte, Tamiko. El mundo no se caerá porque te permitas llorar alguna vez. Ni nadie morirá si muestras temor. Por dentro eres aun más delicada que muchas chicas.- Le dio pena, no se acostumbro a la sensación y temió el rechazo, pero aun así la estrecho más contra sus brazos.- Nadie va a lastimarte, lo juro.

El estaría ahí para cuidarla, siempre. ¿Era prudente expresar todo lo que sentía? Probablemente no. Primero quería saber que ella sentía igual. Nunca espero que su esposa lo quisiera, de hecho, sabia que así no seria. Su esposa debía respetarlo y cumplir sus demandas, ser sumisa ante él. Así era como educaban a las mujeres que eran comprometidas desde pequeñas.

Pero imaginarse a Tamiko sin ese brillo de libertad en los ojos, esa chispa en su sonrisa o verla ir de un lado a otro casi como si bailara de felicidad, era algo que no deseaba ver jamás.

La quería porque era diferente a las demás, porque era una criatura indomable. Una mujer con un gran corazón, y que lo hacia sentir bien.

-Te quiero, Shino, te quiero.- Volvió a repetir con la necesidad de que él lo comprendiera.- Había esperado mucho para encontrar un hombre que amar y ahora al fin lo tenia.

-Lo siento ¿interrumpo?- Shibi estaba sonriendo en el marco de la puerta y los jóvenes avergonzados se separaron. Malditos sonrojos. Y aun más la interrupción, ellos tan solo querían besarse y no podían.

-Iré a preparar algo para que coma.- Se disculpo Tamiko para salir rápidamente.

-Será agradable probar algo que prepare tu esposa. Una receta familiar es mejor que cualquier cosa que prepare Saori.- Alcanzo a oír como le decía a Shino y sonrío.

Pero en la cocina estaba Saori. Acomodándose un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja que rebelde se había salido de su perfecto peinado. Ella era una chica de gran porte y elegancia, algo que simplemente Tamiko no seria nunca. ¿Como serlo si tenia tantos defectos? Pero nunca bajaría la cabeza ante nadie como ella.

-¿Viniste a quemar algo?- Pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en sus finos y rojos labios.

-Si quisiera quemar algo, hay mucha basura que podría usar.- Respondió mirándola de arriba a abajo, intentando mostrar repulsión pero interiormente se pregunto si ella debería usar ropas más conservadoras.

-Tu maldit...

-Saori- La voz de Shino resonó en toda la cocina, levanto el volumen apenas un poco más allá de su tono acostumbrado que siempre parecía susurrar pero su siempre imponente imagen hizo que ambas chicas lo miraran con asombro. Había salido tras de Tamiko para dejar a sus padres solos y sintió una muy clara ira al ver como Saori pretendía insultar a Tamiko.- Te recuerdo que esta es la casa de mi padre y en su nombre exijo tu respeto. Así como una disculpa hacia mi esposa.

-¿Porque me disculparía? No tengo nada que lamentar.- Si pudiera hubiese escupido veneno. Pensó con ironía y casi sonríe al recordar a la mujer inconciente.

-Fuiste invitada a quedarte, pero no olvides que ahora soy yo el líder del clan. Así que si no piensas comportarte como es debido debo ordenarte que te marches. Y si tanto necesitas que te lo recuerde entonces deberías pensar que como esposa del líder y futura madre de los herederos, Tamiko tiene más poder aquí que tu y que cualquier otra persona en el clan. Lo que ella diga será obedecido aun si eso significa un daño a terceros.

-Esto es imposible. ¿Como puedes defenderla? Es una extraña y no significa nada.

-No me hubiese casado con ella si no significara algo, Saori.

-Es ridículo, las personas obligadas a casarse no desarrollan lazos de afecto.

-¿Porque no? Mis padres llegaron a amarse después del matrimonio. ¿Eres tan tonta como para pensar que no amo a mi esposa?- Tamiko retuvo la respiración al escucharlo y Saori salio molesta al escuchar su burla. Entonces Shino se acerco a Tamiko y la rodeo con los brazos.- ¿Estas bien?

Durante unos segundos no pudo siquiera asentir asi que coloco las manos sobe el pecho de Shino y miro hacia un lado. No sabia si Shino la amaba realmente o solo lo dijo para enfurecer a Saori.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, Tamiko tratando de encontrar una respuesta y Shino consolándola. Le parecía que entre sus brazos asemejaba a una pequeña muñeca frágil y delicada que necesitaba protección.

Tamiko sonrío al fin y lo miro a la cara. Odiaba esos lentes pero almenos podía imaginarse cuan hermosos eran sus ojos.

-¿Al lado de ella parezco vulgar?- Bromeo tocando la tela de su pequeño vestido. Shino sonrío y Tamiko se lo imagino rodando los ojos.

-No. Tonta.- No quería darle oportunidad de que le regañara por el pequeño insulto, así que la beso.

Entonces Tamiko se permitió creer que Shino había dicho la verdad.


	8. Chapter 8

Fue un punto entre ver a Tamiko cocinando y ver al niño sujetando su falda; que Shino supo así quería su vida. Claro que ella no había notado su presencia, aunque fuese ninja, parecía estarse acostumbrando a él de tal forma que ahora ninguno distinguía el punto donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Reconocer su aroma era costumbre, pero a ambos les parecía que solo era su imaginación que les jugaba bromas para demostrarles lo que deseaban, y había ocasiones que así era.

Se acerco a ella siempre silencioso pero la pequeña cabecita llena de un alborotado pelo negro se volteo a verlo, sonriendo al instante. El pequeño Asuma tenia los hermosos ojos de su madre pero poco llamaban la atención pues cualquiera diría que era idéntico al padre. Kurenai lo había llevado varias veces a su entrenamiento y el niño parecía haberlo adoptado como tío junto con Kiba y Hinata; y Shikamaru, por supuesto.

-Buenos días.- Dijo contra su oído y Tamiko se sobresalto al escucharlo. Era bien sabido que ella preferiría que él dejara su voz tranquila y hablara un poco más elevado, o siquiera hiciera ruido al entrar.

-Buenos días.- Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa autosuficiente por no haberse asustado de sobremanera y por ser capaz de darle la cara. Shino quera sonreír, pero aquello seguía sin parecerle natural así que opto por verla orgullos, aun si las gafas no lo mostraban.- Una mujer vino esta mañana y dejo al niño, dijo que te conocía. Admito que por un momento tuve la idea de que seria tu hijo y ella esperaba que al fin lo reconfieras, pero cuando el pequeño dijo que eras su tío la mujer tuvo que explicarse.

-Es bueno saber que confías en mi.- Burlo con una leve nota de sarcasmo que ya era expresarse mucho por pare suya. Inevitablemente siempre hablaba demasiado Tamiko cerca. Elegirla como esposa fue una buena y mala decisión. Era buena porque le ayudaba a expresar mejor sus emociones, no que hubiera mucha diferencia. Pero también era mala porque para un ninja, mostrar algún sentimiento podía ser tomado como debilidad.

El niño sonrío sin entender claramente y pensándolos una buena pareja, la inocencia no lo dejaba ver más. Rápidamente y sin decir palabra corrió hacia el fondo de la casa a explorar. Había estado en la antigua casa de Shino alguna vez, pero esta le era nueva y Tamiko le había prometido que lo dejaría jugar cuando Shino llegara, así alguien podría cuidarlo mientras ella cocinaba.

Shino, sin embargo, se permitió unos pocos minutos más en su compañía y se sentó a la mesa mirando su pequeña y frágil espalda intentando mantener la vista ahí como caballero que era. Aunque como todo hombre, una parte de él quería mandar la galantería al diablo y disfrutar de lo que se le ofrecía.

Dos semanas, que rápido pasaban los días, eran dos semanas que tenían de casados y sus intentos de "formalizar" quedaban en caricias sutiles y abrazos. Muriendo por alguna interrupción, recordatorio, o esperando un mejor momento. Shino era, como ya se había dicho, un caballero, pero sabia lo que debía hacer y se daba cuenta de que estaban esperando demasiado.

Tamiko lo miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa con una ceja arqueada, preguntándose en que pensaba. Y Shino siente ganas de reír ante la idea.

Opta por una sutil sonrisa y se levanta.

Ella es pequeña. Casi de su estatura, pero solo llega a la barbilla, aunque más alta que lo normal para una chica, mediría alrededor de 1.70 quizá más, quizá menos. Pero no, no es su altura lo que la hace así. Es su delgada figura. Su complexión exquisita y delicada. Puede rodearla con un solo brazo y tomar su cintura con una mano. Es su piel blanquísima, su largo cabello morado, sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa bailarina cundo teme algo. Ella es así por su inocencia envuelta en una fina capa de aventura y atrevimiento. Frágil de romper si sabes donde hacerlo. Pero dura y fuerte ante los demás, solo mostrándose a él de forma inocente.

¿Cuantos hombres lo habrán descubierto antes? Ninguno, probablemente. Debieron suponerla alguien alegre y feliz simplemente, sin molestarse en conocerla a fondo. Pero el lo sabia. Aquella seguridad al andar, aquellos ataques cuando recién se conocieron, toda esa mascara. No, tampoco ocultaba algún secreto, lo sabia, él la conocía. Ella fue feliz. Lo fue, antes. Antes de peder a sus padres, entonces comenzó esa capa.

Pero ella lo supero, se lo dijo. Le dolió, como a cualquiera lo haría, pero ella no era débil. Tamiko era, sin dudarlo, una buena persona, correcta y con propiedad. Precavida, claro. Ella no abría su corazón sino estaba segura seria tratado bien. Y cuando lo hacia era algo maravilloso.

La abrazo unos segundos antes de irse a ver al niño. Ella parecía desconcertada por su muestra de afecto al igual que él.

-Te quiero.- Susurro y ella apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho como de costumbre.

-Shino...-No elevo su voz más allá de un silbido de viento, pero cerro los ojos ante el cúmulo de emociones que se desbordaban.- Te amo.

Entonces toda la magia fue rota. Él se tenso aun con ella en brazos y bastaron dos segundos para que ella lo notara. Se separo levemente para quitarle las gafas. Shino se quedo inmóvil mientras lo hacia y Tamiko casi las deja caer al suelo al retirarlas. Con la boca entreabierta y leyendo el rechazo en sus ojos.

Tamiko se lamió lo labios secos y se separo de él completamente, dio un paso y otro hasta topar con la estantería de la cocina y en el rudo golpe se cayeron un par de cosas que no importaron.

Se llevo las manos a la boca y bajo la mirada viendo a la nada. Sabiendo su error. Por momentos nadie hablo, hasta que Shino tuvo el valor.

-¿Que has dicho?

-Yo...yo...lo siento. No dije nada. Lo siento.

-Tamiko, yo te Quero, pero no te....

-¡Lo siento! Olvida lo que dije, no lo decía en serio, hable por hablar, no medí lo que decía... ¡Lo siento!- Volvió a gritar y salio de la cocina a pasos rápidos. Fue hasta la alcoba y cerro la puerta con seguro antes de dejarse caer en el sueño. Había cometido una estupidez. Ella lo amaba, si, lo hacia. Pero él ella no y la palabras brotaron solas. Humillándola.

-No te amo.- Termino Shino en la cocina a solas. Se habían conocido hacia poco más de tres semanas. Primeramente ella ni creía ser suficiente para él. Y ahora todo giraba de forma tan brusca. Las cosas deberían terminar, peno lo harían, ya estaban casados.

La única forma de volver a ser felices seria si él la amara ¿Pero como hacerlo sino conocía lo que era el amor? La quería mucho, pero eso no significaba lo mismo. Y no podía darle alguna falsa esperanza. No tenia caso.

El niño volvió a entrar y él fue a mostrarle la casa de manera ausente. Tamiko se había marchado a la habitación avergonzada. Ahora había dos opciones, fingirían que nada paso en un incomodo silencio o ella lo evitaría por siempre. Ninguna era buena, pero era lo que había.

El siembre fue tocado y ambos varones fueron a abrir.

-Saori.- Saludo y ella le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y una caricia hacia el niño. Fue imposible hacerla desistir de marcharse y tampoco de criticar sutilmente a Tamiko por dejar la comida así. Shino no podía escucharla pensando en como su vida se había arruinado. Era perfecto cuando quería a su esposa y ella lo quería, cuando ambos anhelaban hacer el amor y concebir un hijo.

Se dio cuenta así. Ellos no habían consumado el matrimonio. Aun podían separarse.

Ahí estaba Saori. Él no la quería, pero ella no lo amaba ni esperaba que lo hiciera. Ella buscaba poder y era todo lo que le podía ofrecer. No a Tamiko. Tamiko no quería eso, quería su amor.

Y amor era algo que Shino no tenía ni tendría nunca.

Era Saori.

Fue tonto, estupido hasta cierto punto, pero como si fuese su muerte pudo ver a Tamiko en su mete de nuevo. Con sus ojos mirándolo y sonriéndole exclusivamente, diciéndole que lo quería y acariciando su rostro al despertar. O recibiéndolo con un beso después de llegar a casa. Esos serian los dos recuerdos que lo acompañarían si se casaba con Saori.

Recuerdos que debería guardar para la soledad que encontraría al lado de Saori. Pero no, él no quería a Saori, él quería a su esposa. Debía encontrar una forma de remediar las cosas, y una simple disculpa no bastaría.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Fue hasta caer la noche cuando Tamiko bajo a cenar. Era la primera vez que lo hacían en silencio. Ya no habían los relatos alegres de ella ni la atenta mirada de él. Eran de nuevo dos extraños. Pero ahora estaba unidos en una casa solitaria y Shino conoció lo que era ansiar oír a alguien. No creyó posible odiar un silencio hasta ese día y era doloroso.

-Tamiko, háblame, dime algo.

-Es lindo que tú prepararas la cena.-Contesto ella sonriendo. Tan falsamente como era posible, pero con una experiencia ganada en años que parecía un gesto naturalmente alegre.

-Por favor, Tamiko.- Imploro impotente y supo que aquella voz era una maldición. No era ni capaz de sonar son sentimientos. Y esta vez ella no podía adivinar lo que sentía, porque ya no hacia falta, ya todo había sido dicho.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho pedir algo con un por favor.- Bromeo ella y se levanto a dejar el plato a medio comer en el lavadero. Ansiosa por dejar de hablar y huir de nuevo.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

-Lo se.- Esta vez la sonrisa era verdadera, pero no alegre. Melancólica.- Es solo que me preguntaba si me quieres como pareja o como amiga.-....Nada, no hubo nada...-Ya veo, o es la segunda o es que no lo sabes siquiera. ¿Sabes Shino? Tenemos tan poco de conocernos que lo entiendo. Yo podría dejarlo pasar. Si me quisieras como pareja, yo seguiría a tu lado, para que un día tu...tu me...-La voz se le quebró pero ella nunca, nunca, lloraría frente a quien la lastimara.- Pero así no tiene sentido. No puedo luchar contra ti.

-Tamiko...

-Creí que si esperaba te abrirías a mi. Y lo hiciste, más que con el resto de la gente. Pero no se tus motivos. No puedo vivir contigo así. Ahora soy yo quien te lo pide, por favor, déjame. Olvida lo que dije, olvida lo que siento, por favor.- Shino quiso hablar, protestar. Pero Tamiko quería llorar, y él no se lo impediría, ya bastante daño había hecho. Asintió en silencio y su razón le dijo que hacia mal. No hizo caso, porque ella volvió a sonreírle feliz, aunque ahora fuera por dejarla ir a la habitación a llorar. Al menos tenia su última sonrisa, que probablemente no volvería a ver jamás.- Te quiero.- Tamiko se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Era amargo saber que no escucharía de nuevo esas palabras, pero era la realidad.

Esa noche durmieron separados. Shino había conocido tantas cosas ese día, y probablemente una de las que más le dolió fue el rechazo de que cada vez que intentaba tocarla ella se separaba un poco más. Ahora abrazarla era un sueño y nada más.

* * *

¿Porque hice este capitulo así? Verán, estuve leyendo varios términos y encontré el del Mary Sue y decidí ponlo para aclarar cualquier cosa de que Tamiko sea una. Principalmente porque las características de una Mary Sue es que en su mayoría son el reflojo de la escritora (Bien, Tamiko se parece en mi a que somos alegres, como la mayoría de la gente, pero no es un reflejo mío ni congeniamos en algunas cosas). Una Mary Sue no tiene defectos y si un oscuro pasado (Tamiko tiene defectos, no sabe cocinar mucho, le cuesta conocer gente, se sonroja cuando pasa algo, como cuando Kiba se le acerco, tampoco sabe expresar correctamente sus sentimientos en ocasiones e incluso tiene inseguridades, como cuando decía no ser una buena esposa. Ah! Y sip, ella perdió a sus padres, pero no es algo que la atormente y lleve una vida solitaria.) Y claro, a las Mary Sue todos las aman (¿Y que pasó en este cap con Shino? Además de las peleas con Saori. Claramente no es del agrado de todo. En lo único que se parece a la Mary Sue es en que ambas tienen el cabello y ojos de color exótico, pero es razonable si hablamos naruto. Como Sakura (Rosa) Anko (Morado) Hinata (Azul) Y el amigo de Naruto de la aldea de la Estrella de nombre que no recuerdo pero tenia una trenza ¡verde! Y ni hablar de los infinitos personajes que han salido con cabello blanco.....Ya se ya se, los tintes se venden fuerte ¿no? Jo! así cualquiera se hace rico vendiendo ahí.


	9. Chapter 9

La suave caricia en su mejilla lo despertó pero permaneció inmóvil, reconocería ese cuerpo donde fuera. Y dormir con la cara apoyada en el pecho de Tamiko era glorioso. Más si estaba prácticamente sobre ella abrazándola y era correspondido.

Tan perfecto como irreal. Su cabello fue removido y un suspiro le cosquilleo en el cuello. Él la compendia. Que se sintiera insegura y dolida, que todo eso era su culpa.

La apretó más contra él tratando de parecer que lo hacia aun entre sueños. Pero le escucho una risita dulce y su torso se sacudió levemente.

-Te quiero.

Shino se debatió entre seguir fingiendo o contestarle. Finalmente levanto la cabeza un poco, sin solarla.

-¿No estas molesta por...?- Tamiko no le dejó terminar su frase pues quito su sonrisa y la remplazo con un gesto mortificado y dolido.

-Claro que estoy molesta. Pero no contigo, sino conmigo. Fui muy estupida al no pensar en lo que diría y dejarme llevar. También lo fui por haberme...por haber sentido así tan pronto. Shino, no se puede culpar a una persona por no amar. O se ama o no, pero eso no depende de nosotros. Estoy molesta por permitirme que esto me afectara. Por no lograr que me ames y ahora con esto que te sea difícil verme a los ojos.

Esa era, sin duda, la misma mirada de Tamiko el día que se conociera, cuando ella intento convencerlo de casarse con Saori diciendo que ella no era suficiente para él por no ser femenina de sofisticada. Cuando temía no ser buena para ningún hombre. Miedos de muchas mujeres.

-Tamiko.- Se levanto sobre sus codos y su pecho desnudo se froto contra la ropa de ella, que fina y suave, seguía pareciéndole demasiada.- Harías que cualquier hombre se enamorara de ti...

-No. se que no. Le he gustado a muchos chicos, me han gustado también, he logrado atraer a los más serios y callados, pero no enamorarlos. Desde pequeña he creído que el amor es difícil de encontrar, así que he tenido cuidado en verlo. Y ningún hombre se enamoro de mi.

-No debiste darles tiempo de conocerte.

-Quizá. Admito que mis relaciones no han sido especialmente duraderas. Pero eso no importa ya. Desde el día que me case contigo las cosas han cambiado. No puedo permitirme el cambiar de chico, el ver a alguien más ni soñar con un beso de aquel que llegue a amarme. La realidad es que estoy casada con solamente 20 años y aunque quiero a mi marido, y él me quiere, no hay amor. Si, dije que te amaba, pero el verdadero amor debe ser por ambas partes, hasta entonces, no lo conoceré. No soy una nena, te lo dije una vez, yo no correré a los brazos de otro. Yo intentare ganarme algo más de cariño, sólo eso. Pero Shino, no puedo hablar de ello sin sentir dolor. Por eso te pido que me dejes, que imagines que nunca he hablado, olvida cada muestra de amor que te di. Necesito tiempo.

Shino sabía para que era ese tiempo. Tiempo para construir de nuevo la barrera entre ellos, para ocultar el cariño de sus ojos, para sonreír naturalmente...simplemente para sanar las heridas.

Y no quería, Kamisama sabía que no deseaba de nuevo ser dos extraños. Pero seria eso, con la esperanza de en algunos meses, quizá años, volver a ser como hasta el día anterior. O era la inevitable separación de ellos, viviendo juntos, como matrimonio, pero sin poder verse a la cara.

-Te quiero.- Murmuro, pero ya no hubo respuesta más que una leve sonrisa sin afecto, sólo una muestra de amistad. Ella, había comenzado desde ahora.

Intentaría ganar cariño, con detones y sonrisas, pero al mismo tiempo intentaría que si no funcionaba, ya no le doliera. Y cuando mirara atrás diría que lo intento y podría ser feliz.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Feliz aniversario.- Dijo Tamiko, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Shino cuando le sirvió el desayuno y le coloco un pequeño paquete en la mano. Una cajita de madera antigua.- Hoy cumplimos un mes de casados.

Ella siguió sonriendo pero Shino sintió como su pecho era oprimido. Un mes y ellos sólo eran amigos. Tanto tiempo de aquella pelea, tanto tiempo del ultimo beso con cariño. ¿De que servían besos en las mejillas como saludo? Si siendo esposos no había nada más. Él deseaba tomarla de la mano al caminar, pero ella lo esquivaba con cortesía, le sonreía y pronunciaba su siempre apenado "Aun es muy pronto"

Si, aun era muy pronto para sanar las heridas, pero aun así él quera tocarla. Dormir a su lado no bastaba, no cuando no podía abrazarla o acercársele, porque cuando lo intentaba ella le besaba la frente y se iba a otro cuarto, o a veces pasaba toda la noche en el invernadero o cuidando de la madre de Shino.

Quien aun no había despertado del todo....

-Pero yo no tengo nada para ti.- Dijo, apenado.

-No importa, abre el mío.- Ella no estaba desilusionada, ya se esperaba que para él ese día no fuera importante, así que sonreía y trataba de ser feliz.

La cajita guardaba una muy antigua cadena donde colgaba un circulo de piedra negra, y tallado en plata había un dragón, el mismo que tenia el vestido de Tamiko cubriéndole el pecho.

-Es muy bello pero...

-Era de mi abuelo, me lo dio cuando nos casamos, era para que yo te lo regalara. Ha estado en mi familia por muchas generaciones, se supone que debe ser entregado al primer hijo varón, pero siendo yo su única nieta, esto te pertenece, como lo hará algún día a nuestro hijo.

-Es hermoso, gracias. Yo también tengo algo que darte, pero aun no es tiempo ¿Esperaras?

-Siempre he esperado por ti, Shino, puedo hacerlo más.- Tamiko se alejo con una sonrisa, pero Shino se quedo callado en el comedor. Era verdad, ella lo estaba esperando.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Se lo diré a mi hijo, gracias por avisarme, Saori. Yo le entregare la carta.

-Siempre un gusto ayudar, señor Aburame, usted es como un padre para mi, y Shino como mi hermano. Por favor no le diga que fui yo quien se la dio. Tamiko y yo aun tenemos diferencias. Ella quería dársela personalmente pero yo me ofrecí y dije que lo haría cuando ella no estuviera. Creo que tenía algo que hacer así que estaba deprisa. Si ella se entera de que se la di a usted se enfadara por meter a alguien más en todo esto, ya es bastante que yo lo sepa, ya sabe, cosas de pareja.

Shibi la miro extrañado, aun tenia algo de sospechas, pero no era tiempo.

-No importa, le diré a Shino que la encontré en la casa sobre la mesa cuando fui a buscar a Tamiko ¿te parece?

-No sabe usted lo agradecida que le estoy.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Tamiko estaba arreglando la habitación cuando Saori toco llamo a la casa. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos un algo alegre y abrió, pero no había nadie. Saori le observaba a lo lejos y sonreía.

Una carta había sido deslizada debajo de la puerta.

Shino...

Tamiko había visto algunos pergaminos que Shino guardaba y esa era su letra. ¿Pero por que deslizar la carta y no entregarla personalmente? Shino no era ningún cobarde que no pudiera hablarle a la cara.

La abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leer. Se sintió feliz de inmediato. Shino decía querer decirle algo importante, especial. Y lo haría en su aquel lugar del que habían hablado. Tamiko no sabia a donde se refería, pero recordó que cuando se conocieron ella dijo que se iría a vivir a la aldea de Luna a escapar de él. Era tonto pero no había otro sitio. Así que como indicaba la carta fue a empacar.

Shino llegaría una semana después y ella tenia que esperarlo.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Una carta de Tamiko?- Shino volvió a girar el sobre, lo cierto era que no conocía la letra de Tamiko pero confiaba plenamente en su padre.

-¿Quieres que te de espacio para que la leas?

-No, esta bien, quédate.- Abrió la carta de forma rápida pero tan firme que no la rompió ni maltrato. Dio una rápida leída y sus ojos se abrieron un poco tras sus gafas. Se mojo los labios secos y dejo el papel en la cama junto a su madre.- Discúlpame padre, debo ir a casa.

-Te acompaño.- Dijo cuando vio que su hijo salía. Fueron hasta la casa vecina y Shino abrió la puerta deprisa. El naranja del atardecer se colaba entre las ventanas anunciando el fin del día. Llegaron a la habitación y el joven abrió el armario mientras su padre lo miraba desde la puerta. La ropa de ella no estaba.- ¿Que ocurre?

-Me ha dejado...-Se sentó lentamente sobre la cama y Shino hizo lo mismo a su lado.- Tenia tantas cosas que decirle, padre, tantas que….yo no….es que….- Su padre le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo abrazo.- Es nuestro aniversario….- Murmuro mientras acariciaba el medallón. – Ella dijo que me esperaría... ¿porque me mentiría?

Suspiro y pensó que ya nada importaba, Tamiko realmente no lo había esperado.


	10. Chapter 10

Awwww *-* Gracias por sus review, tenia algo de miedo de que, al tener tiempo sin actualizar, mis lectoras hubieran emigrado hacia escritoras más cumplidas ^^ Pero ahora me pondre a trabajar, solo es que ocupaba tiempo para los examenes, bueno, aun lo necesito u.u, pero intentare dar u tiempo a esto.

Gracias por comprender.

* * *

-Listo.- Murmuro despues de arrogase sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos en cruz. Su cabello estaba esparcido sobre la sabana y el olor era dulce asi que pronto se relajo. No por ello abandono su sonrisa.

Las maletas estaban desechas y él hotel pagado por una semana. Aunque quizá Shino llegara pronto, entonces podrian disfrutar un poco más de sus amistad en aquel comodo lugar. Si, era amistad, lamentablemente. Pero si Shino tenia algo especial que decirle, entonces habia una esperanza para ambos. Aun era pronto para hacerce iluciones pero tambien era imposible no tenerlas.

Hacia dos dias habia dejado la casa e ido a la aldea oculta de la Luna, y Shino la alcanzaria pronto.

-Te dije que te esperaria...

*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Aun sin noticias?

Shino nego lentamente y dio un paso más dentro de la habitacion. No, no sabia nada sobre Tamiko. Aun creia que ella volveria, aun mantenia la casa igual, aun la esperaba. Incluso habia leido la carta varias veces, esperando encontrar algun mensaje oculto. No podia creer que ella se fuera por voluntad propia. Pero la carta explicaba claramente que eso era porque ella no podia seguir al lado de un hombre con un corazón tan frio.

No. Tamiko lo habia aceptado como era. ¿Por qué ahora? Las mentiras no tenian ningun sentido. Pero tampoco el cariño que ella dijo tenerle.

Intento convencerse de que Tamiko le mintio, si, lo intento. Creer que ella era como muchas otras chicas y que lo querian solo por pertencer a un clan respetable era mucho más comodo. Asi sabria que todo habia sido una farsa y con el tiempo lo olvidaria.

Pero su interior le decia que no era posible. No con ella. Debia esperar un poco más.

Ella regresaria...

-¿Ya ha despertado?- Avadio tomando la mano de su madre. Fria y palida como si estuviera.......Kami, eso no le pasaria a ella.

-Unos segundos, como de costumbre, pero más alterada. Tamiko la cuidaba pero ahora que se ha ido soy yo quien lo hago y realmente no se que es lo que le daba. Las medicias que dejo preparadas se terminaran en dos o tres semanas. Tu amiga la rubia aun no secubre que es el componente faltante.- Ino, aunque muy ineteligente, no podria saber los secretos de una ninja que fue enseñana en la Cascada, simplemente la educacion no era la misma. Y la aldea de la Cascada no habia querido ayudarlos. Secretos.

-Ire con ella de nuevo esta tarde. Tú quedate con mamá y no la dejes sola. No confio en Saori.

-Hijo, se que ella y Tamiko no se llebavan bien, pero eso no significa que ahora tu debas desconfiar de esta joven.- La voz de Shino y Shibo, siempre seria la misma, con el tono frio que se le enseña un hijo. Y Shino habia comprendido cuan desesperante podia ser aquel tono suyo, al oirlo en su padre.

-¿No me has dicho tú que debia apoyar a mi mujer, padre?

-Si, lo hice. Pero en aquel entonces tú no habia sido abandonado por tu esposa.

Shino apreto los puños, furioso como pocas veces en su vida. Perder la calma no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, así que no podia controlarlo. Pero ese hombre era su padre. Le debia respeto ante todo. Además que él no tenia la culpa de nada, sólo estaba repitiendo lo que era obvio.

Sus amigos conocian la verdad, otros simplemente ignoraban el paradero de la chica o pensaban que habia visitado su aldea. La vergueza seria inigualable cuando supieran la verdad.

-Sólo quedate con mi madre.- Shibi fruncio el ceño inconforme con la actitud de su hijo y el recivir ordenes. Pero Shino se apresuro a salir de la habitación y de la casa.

Camino los 200 metros aproximados que lo separaban de su casa y el viento se mecio con él. Febrero estaba terminando ya y apenas quedaba la brisa que anunciaria la primavera.

Le hubiera gustado mostrarle a Tamiko como era que cada año al iniciar la primavera su clan entero se reunia a liberear sus insectos. Un tipo diferente cada dia para que se apariaran.

Entre los colores y las luces de ellos era un espectaculo que incluso a ella, quien detestaba los insecotos, le habria facinado. Lamentablemente ya no tenia esposa...

Entro a la casa y se sento lentamente en un sofá dejando la vista perdida y las manos entrecruzadas sobre sus rodillas.

Claro que queria encontrar a Tamiko, pero ella lo dejo. De nada le serviria verla si ella no queria estar con él.

-Después de todo...ni siquiera ibamos a casarnos originalmente.- Trato de animarce, de restarle importancia. Pero el recuerdo de ella diciendo que no queria casarce, que lo hiciera con otra, y luego con el tiempo cambiando de idea y diciendo que lo queria lo abrumaban y le decian que todo eso no podia haber sido un engaño.- "Te amo"- Repitio las palabras que le dijo tiempo atras. ¿Como podia estar Tamiko tan segura de amarlo? él mismo dudaba de sus sentimientos pero ella parecia tan confiada. ¿Desde cuando lo amaba entonces?

No, una persona no podia amar tan pronto...por otro lado...Tamiko jamás mentia.

-Aun creo en ti, Tamiko. Y te sigo queriendo. Yo tambien puedo esperarte...

*+*+*+*+*+*

Oh, maldita fortuna la suya. Aunque habia separado a la idiota de Shino, esta se reusaba a verla a ella como mujer. Falcificar su letra habia sido facil. Pero la carta por si sóla no funcionaria. Por ello estaba al lado de Shino tanto tiempo como le fuera posible. Intentando ganarce un cariño que él no queria entregarle. Pero ella no se rendiria.

Saori era muy perceverante si se proponia algo. Y por Kamisama juraria que ella seria la esposa de Shino. Una vez el matrimonio fuera disuelto. Aunque hacia falta n ligero empujon y algo de dulsura. Cosa que ella podia hacer o fingir perfectamente.

La puerta de la casa de Shino estaba, como siempre, cerrada. Sin tan siquiera una ventana abierta o alguna cortina recorrida para dejar entrar el sol. Shino igual que todo Aburame de sangre, preferia estar en lugares sombrios o vestir abundantemente para impedir cualquier luz. Claro que antes, por las tardes, las ventanas siempre estaban abiertas, accion de la "Alegre y estupida Tamiko" como no se cansaba de llamarla.

Una vez sin ella, la casa parecia mucho más lujubre de lo que ya su arquitectura demandaba. En perfecta armonia con el dueño, debia admitir.

Shino no salia de su casa más que para ir a misiones o una vez al día para visitar a su madre aunque no solia quedarse mucho. No impotaba, Saori no era ninguna cobarde. Asi que poniendo en sus mejillas un estudiado sonrojo y bajando un poco la cabeza para ver entre sus finas y largas pestañas, toco la puerta.

No hubo señal de que se le fuera abrir, pero la quinta vez que lo hizo Shino aparecio ahi. Era logico que no quisiera recivir visitas y mucho menos a ella. Pero eso no le interesaba a Saori. Ella tenia sus propios planes.

-Buenos dias.- Saludo con la voz más inocente que pudo. Tamiko se habia ido hacia ya una semana y ahora ella aprobechaba cada momento.- ¿Puedo pasar?- Él no respondio pero se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso- Gracias- Fue guiada hasta la sala y se sentaron uno al frente del otro.- Se que no comenzamos bien y me disculpo por ello. Sobretodo por como trate a Tamiko, no debi hacerlo. Pero debes comprender que mi unico motivo en la vida era servirte como esposa y cuando llega el momento descubro que no es así. Ahora mis padres me casaran con alguien más si yo no tengo marido en un meses.

Y era una verdad a medias, sus padres aunque tenian la obligacion de casarla, no le habian puesto un tiempo para encontrar marido ni le dieron la opcion de buscarlo. Quizá ya hasta estaba elegido.

Shino asintio como señal de que continuara y ella con un finfido suspiro de angustia se sento a su lado y le toco el brazo.

-Eres mi unica esperanza. Tu matrimonio puede romperce. Tamiko te abandono y el clan lo entendera. Y si su matrimonio no fue consumado ni siquiera es valido- Saori no tenia posibilidad de saber si él y Tamiko tuvieron intimidad, pero aun si la habo las cosas le serian faciles.

-No me casare contigo, Saori. Yo tengo una esposa y si ella me abandono eso no importa aqui. Jure que seria mi esposa mientras tuviera vida y así será.

-Piensalo.- Dijo, con voy melodiosa aunque estama realemente molesta por su actutud.- El clan te comprometio porque queria herederos. Asi que si Tamiko no vuelve, tú deberas volver a casarte.- Se levantó en un movimiento fluido y salio a paso rapido de ahi.

Shino se quedo callado, no creia nada de esa amabilidad tan repentina. Y jamás se casaria con ella. Preferia a cualqueir otra chica menos a ella. Aunque Saori tenia razon, cuando el clan se enterara, querria casarlo de nuevo...


	11. Chapter 11

**Lamento la demora, pero el día que intente entrar FF no me dejo registrarme y no lo había vuelto a intentar hasta hoy. El capitulo no es muy largo pero tiene lo necesario como para que no me maten XD Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

-No fue por gusto que Tamiko lloró esa noche, hubiera preferido ser más fuerte. Pero realmente no podía soportar más sin verlo. Lo necesitaba tanto que dolía. Y él seguía sin llegar.

Otras personas que se habían quedado en el hotel creyeron que era una joven escapando y murmuraban cuando creían que no podía escucharlos. Al punto que la vergüenza la hizo irse de ahí a otro sitio. Encontró una casa en renta. Con dos huéspedes más, ambos ninjas y hombres de alrededor de veinticinco años.

La casa no era muy grande ni lujosa, pero si era calida y tenia grandes ventanales donde la luz de la luna entraba todo el tiempo. Además el dinero ya no era tanto como a un principio. Casi todos sus ahorros los tenía su abuelo cuidándoselos. Había vivido con él desde niña y le pagaba toda al punto de que no necesitaba más, él le daba dinero por ayudarle en el restaurante y no le pedía nada del que ganaba como ninja.

Extrañaba mucho al pequeño y calvo anciano, como ella le decía. Era un buen hombre y aunque al principio se enfado por comprometerla, ya no le tenía ningún rencor.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Me alegra que seas tú quien inicie el tema, hijo.

-Desearía no hacerlo.

-Lo se, pero esto demuestra que eres un hombre. Que hables de un segundo matrimonio cuando tú esposa te dejo hace unas semanas demuestra una gran madurez. Estas consienten de tus deberes como patriarca y deseas dar hijos pronto. Estoy orgulloso.

-No he dicho que quiera casarme pronto, sólo he dicho que lo acepto si algún día debo hacerlo. Debes comprenderme, padre. Yo aun creo que ella volverá.

-¿Y la perdonarías? Te ha abandonado y aun piensas en esperarla. No, no logro comprenderte.

-Se supone que eso es un matrimonio, perdonar.

-Pero no lo es si eres abandonado.- Frunció el ceño, esperaba más valor y coraje de su hijo, no una muestra de debilidad.

-Padre, deseo que me respondas algo. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si mi madre te hubiera dejado? ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

-Es muy diferente. Yo amo a tu madre desde que nos conocimos, y ella a mi.

-Tamiko dijo amarme antes de que peleáramos, y yo le creo. La lastime al no sentir lo mismo que ella, no lo haré ahora al no esperarla.

Shibi se enfureció y quiso decir que no había nada de malo en seguir con la vida. Que Tamiko lo había abandonado y no le debía ninguna lealtad. Pero el saber que Tamiko le dijo que lo amaba hizo que comprendiera las cosas.

Tamiko y él habían discutido por sus sentimientos, y fue entonces cuando Tamiko se fue. Lo que significaba que Shino se sentía culpable por ello.

Bajo la mirada más relajado. Ahora comprendía el porque de todo aquello. No era que Tamiko hubiera huido por que aborrecía el matrimonio, como lo pensó en un principio. Se había marchado porque había sido lastimada tan profundamente que quería un espacio. Por eso Shino seguía esperándola.

Y si Shino podía seguir creyendo en ella, entonces él también podía.

-Tu madre…- Un dolor en el estomago lo hizo detenerse y analizar la situación. Quería ver de vuelta a su esposa. Con aquella amable y encantadora sonrisa que hacia que todo girara alrededor suyo. Carraspeo la garganta e intento que su voz sonara fuerte.- Tu madre tiene la habilidad de juzgar bien el carácter de una persona. Ha escogido a Tamiko y yo respeto su decisión, sin embargo no es por ella por quien hago esto, sino por ti. Ella dijo que le contaste que querías a tu esposa. Shino, hablare por ti en con los demás miembros del clan, pero debes decírmelo todo. ¿Tan sólo es cariño lo que sientes por Tamiko?

-No lo se, padre, pero tampoco lo creo. Quizá sólo es el que ahora este lejos de mi lo que hace que me de cuenta de mis sentimientos, o quizá es la misma distancia la que hace que la extrañe y me sienta confundido. Necesito tenerla frente a mi para descubrir que es.

-¿Entonces porque no la buscas?

-Le hice daño, y si necesita un tiempo para perdonarme pienso dárselo. Haré cuanto haga falta para que regrese.

-Esta bien. Confiare en ti.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en el techo y ambos levantaron la vista. Después se levantaron aprisa. Si alguien había entrado podía lastimar a la mujer.

Shibi fue el primero en subir las escaleras. Temiendo por el bienestar de su esposa. Shino iba detrás de él. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta no la encontraron en la cama.

Estaba en el sueño. Despierta.

-Madre…-Shino corrió hacia ella y se hincó a su lado sorprendido. Su padre, momentos después de reaccionar fue también a su lado. Ella se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente.

-¿Dónde…es que lo que…? Agh.- Cerro más fuete las manos sobre su cabeza. Todo estaba dándole vueltas e imágenes llegaban a su mente sin cesar, pero la mayoría eran muy borrosas como para distinguir algo.

-Despertaste.- Escuchó a su lado y abrio los ojos. Se esposo tenia una expresión de preocupación sólo una vez había mostrado. Pero ahora ella no estaba dando a luz a su hijo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Semanas, despertabas unos minutos pero estabas tan desorientada que no sabias nada. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Yo…lo último que recuerdo es la boda, y salir de la casa. Volví aquí pero a vi a alguien…oh, me duele la cabeza.

-Por favor, madre, haz un esfuerzo.

Ella asintió pero inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho, sintió como si le golpearan con algo muy duro y un zumbido retumbo en sus oídos.

-Era Saori, venia hacia mí. Casi no podía verla con claridad, pero la luz entre las ventanas me ayudo. No alcance a hablarle, ella me puso algo en la cara. Trate de gritar y la escuche murmurar algo pero… ¡Kamisama! ¿Están ustedes bien? Shino, hijo querido, ¿te ha lastimado?- Se giro hacia él y le tomo el rostro entre las manos. El brusco movimiento hizo que un terrible mareo la invadiera, pero sus preocupaciones como madre la mantuvieron erguida.

-Basta ya.- Su esposo la tomo por la espalda y la recargo contra su pecho.- Esta bien, no ha pasado nada. Ahora quien importa eres tú.

-¿Pero no les ha pasado nada malo?- Miro a Shino buscando cualquier daño pero no lo había, y si su esposo podía sujetarla con tanta fuera significaba que tampoco estaba lastimado. Sin embargo en la habitación no había nadie más.- ¿Dónde esta Tamiko? Bendito Kamisama, díganme que ella esta bien.

-Tamiko…Shino, fue Saori quien me entrego la carta de Tamiko.

-Entonces ¿Tamiko no me ha abandonado?

-¿abandonado? ¿De que están hablando? Oh, me duele tanto, todo esta girándome

-Primero debemos encargarnos de Saori, madre, después te lo contaremos todo. Ahora debe revisarte un medico, iré por Ino. Tú quédate y cuídala.- Dijo a su padre.- Saori no debe saber que ha despertado.

-Anda mujer, recuéstate en la cama.- Le sostuvo de la cintura para ayudarla a pararse.

-¡No! No pienso descansar más, quiero…-Trastabillo y callo en la cama pero se detuvo con las manos.

-Si pasa algo y vuelves a….-Respiro tratando de controlarse.

-Debemos decirle a alguien.

-Shino y yo somos ninjas, en cuanto lo digamos nos creerán. Luego Saori quedara en poder del clan para hacer justicia.


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene un toque shonen-ai (relación hombre-hombre sin mostrar escenas de cama) Como escritora, lectora, y amiga de chicos, acepto cualquier preferencia, aun de tipo sexual. No toleraré comentarios homofóbicos en ninguno de mis escritos. Pueden criticar mi forma de escribir, pero no a los demás. Hago mención también de que, aunque por el momento no tenga algún yaoi (hombre-hombre con sexo explicito) o shonen-ai escrito no significa que no escribiré en un futuro.**

* * *

Uno de los chicos de la posada, cuyo nombre era Takeshi pero el apellido ya no lo recordaba, le sonreía encantadoramente.

Un joven de cabello negro cayéndole en cascada hasta los hombros y acentuando su pálida piel. Alto, demasiado alto, tanto que lejos de ser poco atractivo, era muy apuesto. Y poseía un magnifico cuerpo, si, incluso lo había visto caminar un par de veces por la casa con una toalla al rededor de la cintura solamente cuando terminaba de darse un baño.

Lamentablemente para él, Tamiko no estaba interesada.

Un par de meses antes le habría coqueteado y aceptado su oferta de salir a bailar, a comer, e infinidad de sitios más. Sin embargo ahí se encontrada ella, charlando como amiga y fingiendo no darse cuenta del interés que él tenia hacia ella. Rechazando sutilmente el simple contacto físico de tomarle de la mano.

Fue hasta que de forma casual le menciono que esta casaba que Takeshi dejo de insinuarse y se conformo con ser amable y simpático, entonces Tamiko si le permitió que le tomara la mano e incluso le tocara el cabello que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Una fría corriente de aire entro por la puerta abierta y Tamiko decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Le parecía un desperdicio dormir en un lugar donde se podía contemplar la Luna todo el día y noche pero su cuerpo demandaba un descanso.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras a su habitación. La cama era tan suave que se hundió en ella sin ánimos de levantarse a cerrar las ventanas mientras se quedaba dormida aun vestida y dejo las cortinas corridas para que la luz entrara. Y de cierta forma, como una inconciente invitación para Shino.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Por atacar a un miembro del clan Aburame la pena es la muerte"

Saori había gritado al escucharlo y comenzado a llorar, pero nadie se detuvo a mirarla más que Shino. Pero nunca con compasión.

-La pena deberá llevarla a cabo la afectada sin ayuda de nadie.- Declaró un hombre de edad avanzada y vistiendo completamente de blanco. Sentado en amplios cojines al suelo y con cinco hombres a cada lado. Saori miro a Shino a la espera, él era el líder del clan y podría detener aquello si lo quería. Él desvío la mirada asqueado por dentro y ella dejo de llorar.

-Pero Tamiko no esta aquí.- Shibi desvío la mirada de su hijo hacia su mujer y la miro largamente antes de acariciarle la mejilla. Estaban alejados de los miembros del consejo en una esquina del salón y nadie los miraba así que podía tocarla si quería. Y Kamisama sabia que no podía dejar de hacerlo ahora que ella había despertado. Si, ahora comprendía a su hijo y sus sentimientos, esperaba que él los comprendiera rápido también.

-Mujer...-Susurro y soltó un suspiro. Ella dejo salir un gemido de terror al tiempo que lo miraba sorprendida.

-Oh no, dime que no es verdad.- No podría hacerlo. Aun si Saori la había atacado, ella no podría hacerlo. Tenían que referirse a Tamiko, por favor.

-Es tu derecho.

-No.- Gimió una vez más y se abrazo al pecho de su marido.- No me obliguen a hacerlo, no puedo, no quiero. Esto es demasiado...

-Pero debes.

-Por favor, cariño. No me obligues, no hagas que manche mi alma con la sangre de otra persona. No dejes caer sobre mí este peso. No lo permitirás ¿verdad? ¿Me protegerás como lo haz hecho todos estos años? ¿Verdad que hablaras con nuestro hijo para pedir clemencia por esta joven? Dime que si. Dime que cuidaras de mí, que seguiré siendo cuidada mientras este entre tus brazos. Dime que me amas como hace veintidós años y no permitirás que me obliguen a hacer esto.

Shibi suspiro lentamente y mirando que nadie los observaba sujeto a su mujer en un abrazo.

-Nunca he tenido fuerzas para negarte algo.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Tamiko despertó en la madrugada cuando el agua comenzó a mojarle el rostro. Se levando y cerro la ventana. La lluvia había dejado la habitación helada y se froto la piel un par de veces. Estaba empapada y tuvo que correr hacia la ducha a tomar un baño caliente y así no resfriarse. Esperaba no despertar los chicos con el ruido del agua pero eso le seria imposible y lo sabia. El que ella fuera una chica sin mucho sentido del oído no implicaba que los demás ninjas también.

El chico rubio la miro cuando camino por el pasillo y le miro un par de segundos comprendiendo las cosas así que inclinando se cabeza como despedida volvió a meterse a su cuarto.

No estaba tan animada como para darse una ducha así que lo hizo rápidamente y después dejo que por varios minutos el agua resbalara por su piel.

Al salir de nuevo vio que Takeshi ya había despertado y estaba preparando el desayuno. Debían ser al rededor de las seis treinta para ese entonces y él estaba ya tan alegre y despierto como siempre. Se debatió entre saludarlo e irse a dormir algunas horas más o quedarse con él. Finalmente el destello de la sonrisa del chico hizo que se rindiera y lo acompañara.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Espero no volver a verte nunca, Saori, por el bien de todos.

-Lo siento.- Dijo una vez más y bajo la mirada.- Yo también lo deseo. Y gracias por no dejar que yo...- Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se sonrojo.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver. Si se te ha permitido regresar a tu aldea es por decisión de mi madre. Lo comprendo porque siempre ha sido muy sentimental y una muy buena persona, pero no por ello lo apruebo. Aun así lo admiro.

-Si. Pocas personas pueden perdonar y olvidar.....Lamento no saber a donde a ido tu esposa.

Shino apretó los labios un poco y sus manos se cerraron sobre su abrigo. No era un tema que quisiera hablar. Y tampoco creía que Saori lo lamentara realmente, probablemente consideraba haber ganado por alejar a Tamiko de él. Lo reconfortante era, que según Saori, a Tamiko le dijo que Shino iba a alcanzarla después, y no como a Shino que le había hecho creer una separación.

Tamiko estaba en algún lugar esperando por él.....

Lee llego cuando el silencio provocado por Shino le era insoportable a Saori. Listo para llevarla personalmente a su aldea como dictaba la ley.

Shino lo despidió inclinando la cabeza y a Saori no le dirigió una mirada al menos. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su casa.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Eres homosexual?-Ante la sorpresa, pero no repulsión, el chico quedo momentáneamente sorprendido antes de sonreírle como respuesta.- No me lo imaginaba.- Tamiko extendió más su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Tienes amigos homosexuales?

-¡Si!- Chillo entusiasmada.- Mi mejor amigo. Un verdadero sol. ¡Yo lo amo mucho!- Curiosamente, al mencionar el amor no recordó a Shino. Solo a su amigo y siguió mirando a Takeshi entusiasmada.- ¿Entonces el otro chico es tu pareja?

-¿Porque otra razón estarían dos hombres viviendo solos en una casa de renta? Bueno, apartando el hecho de que no les agradamos a muchos.

-Oh, la homosexualidad no es una enfermedad; la homofobia en cambio si lo es.- Takeshi río claramente más relajado.- Y yo de tonta creyendo que estabas interesado en mi.

-Lo estaba, hasta que mencionaste que eras casada. No lo tomes a mal, pero yo amo a un chico ya, contigo no podría tener más que sexo, y eso quedo arruinado con tu matrimonio.

-Si, y me parece muy bello que ames a tu compañero de escuadrón. Pero no entiendo tu interés en mi.

-Lo que no te he dicho, es que, aunque Yoru si es gay, yo no lo soy. No me malinterpretes, lo amor, pero yo soy bisexual. Me gustan las chicas tanto como los chicos y tú eres muy bella.

-¿Y si te hubieras acostado conmigo, no contaría eso como engañarlo?- Takeshi negó lentamente.

-Él aun no me ha dado una respuesta sobre ser pareja. Pero dijo que mientras tanto yo puedo acostarme con quien guste, siempre y cuando no mezcle sentimiento con esa persona. Porque claro, él quiere que aun teniendo sexo con otro, yo no lo olvide a él. Es muy frio con la gente, pero yo se que tiene un gran corazón.

Tamiko sintió como se estuviera a punto de derretirse sobre esa silla cuando el chico rubio apareció. Era de mediana estatura y cuerpo delgado; Takeshi era del tipo fuerte, él en cambio era de complexión ágil y parecía ser muy flexible.

Yoru entrecerró los ojos al verla y fue a abrazar a Takeshi, escondiendo medio rostro entre su pecho pero siguiendo mirándola molesto. Abrazados hacia que Yoru se pareciera mucho a una chica, era de rasgos muy delicados y verdaderamente hermoso. A Tamiko le pareció el acto celoso más dulce que hubiera visto.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-La luna es hermosa esta noche, podríamos salir al jardín a observarla.- Shibi tomo la mano de su esposa cuando ella le dejo el té sobre la mesita y le beso el dorso.

-La luna.- Susurro Shino y su madre sonrío.

-¿La veremos juntos, verdad? Iré por más té.- Dio un paso camino a la cocina pero se detuvo cuando Shino se levanto y tomo su abrigo de fuera.- ¿Ya te vas a tu casa?- Shino negó con la cabeza.

-A la luna, madre, ahí debo ir. Saori lo dijo, Tamiko me espera en aquel sitio donde nos encontraríamos, donde me estaría esperando. Lo había pensado todo el día pero no encontré la respuesta hasta que tú la has dicho.- Beso la frente de su madre y le sonrío ligeramente, dejándola impresionada por esa muestra e imaginándose desde cuando seria que Shino sonreía.- Tamiko esta esperándome.

Se despidió de su padre agitando la mano en un gesto muy impropio de un Aburame y salio de la casa corriendo.

-No entendí.- Susurro.- ¿A que se refiere con ir a la Luna?- Shibi se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para abrazarla por la espalda.

* * *

La frase dicha por Tamiko sobre que el ser homofobico si debe considerarse una enfermedad es uno de mis pensamiento y creí prudente aclararlo.

Espero disfrutaran la lectura ^^

Sayonara!


	13. Chapter 13

**A quienes les gusto el capitulo anterior, al los review y quienes dijeron que les gusta este fic, mil gracias de corazón.**

**Lamentablemente este fic esta por terminar, lo siento, pero tengo contra tiempo el iniciar uno sobre Kankuro-OC y es necesario terminar este primero y darme prisa. Ah, y como advertencia, tengo que subir el rango jujuju ya saben porque.**

**Se les quiere.**

* * *

Supo que se acercaba cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecer aun siendo medio día. Estaba cerca, un poco más, ella tenia que esperarle un poco más. Sólo un poco.

¿Pero que hay de él? Si es él quien no puede esperar.

La impaciencia, el ansia de verla, de tenerla cerca, de respirarla y...besarla.

¿Qué es aquello que tanto le quema?

¿Qué es lo que no le deja respirar?

No esta cansado ni hambriento, no tiene heridas ni impedimentos...físicos.

¿Y el corazón?

.......

¿Es normal que lata tan aprisa?

No, no lo es, últimamente ya nada le es normal, no cuando piensa en ella.

Cuestionarse sobre ello no le sirve de nada, no puede llegar a ninguna conclusión y eso es frustrante.

Ella sabe lo que siente tan fácilmente, pero él no ha podido. ¿Eso importa?

Si, mucho, porque ahora sabe que no esta seguro de sus sentimientos, que no había experimentado eso antes. Es diferente, cuando la conoció podía decir que no la amaba con tanta facilidad, pero las cosas cambiaron, incluso antes de casarse.

Tenían tan poco ¿Cómo pudo llegar a quererla tan pronto?

Quiere besarla, lo sabe, no puede engañarse, quiere besarla y no solamente abrazarla y tocarla, quiere...

Kamisama, de verdad quiere hacerle tantas cosas...

Su cuerpo....

Lo quiere, lo desea...

Es carnal y le consume, lo hace sentir como un humano, tiene deseos, deseos físicos, pero...él también quiere concitarse de otra manera, más allá del grado físico.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Por más que mires el horizonte no lograras que él te escuche.- Susurra dulcemente su amigo contra su oído y se arrodilla a abrazarla.

Ella no responde, sigue sujetándose las piernas con los brazos y mirando por la ventana. Él llegara, pronto. Muy pronto.

Confía en él más que nada. No le importan los rumores de la gente, ella no esta sola, ella no ha huido de ningún mal, ni ha dejado algún esposo, hijos o padres como les gusta creer.

Ella esta esperando.

¿No es eso lo que se hace cuando se sabe que habrá algo maravilloso al final?

Desea que llegue pronto, él la cito ahí, pero no lo ha hecho.

No duda, no siente temor, él no la engañaría, él no le mentiría...

Y no, tampoco esta herido en ningún lugar, confía en él, confía en sus habilidades, en su fuerza, en su poder, es su ser.

Le ama, como siempre soñó hacerlo con alguien.

Él también le va a amar algún día, pero debe ser paciente hasta entonces. Cuando ese día llegue, será una mujer completa.

*+*+*+*+*+*´

El primer paso dentro de la aldea se siente extraño, la luna esta sobre él pero las luces de la calle iluminan las casa.

No preguntara por ella. No lo necesita.

Un escarabajo egipcio sale, animal extraño.

Vuela, la encontrara.

Él mira impaciente hacia el cielo y ruega por que la hora llegue pronto.

Es media tarde y en cualquier otro lugar el sol arruinaría el momento de su encuentro, pero no ahí.

Se recarga contra una pared a esperar y ve a los niños jugar y correr.

Quiere hijos, pero con ella.

Recuerda que cunado la conoció le atrajo su cuerpo pero era tan delgada que dudaba sus caderas fueran adecuadas para dar hijos, le extraño esa elección de su madre pero confío, después de todo él no sabía nada sobre el tema.

Dos hijos le parecen el número adecuado, pero aun no sabe que piense ella.

¿Ahora? No, en un fututo, algunos años. Es egoísta y por ahora no quiere compartirla con nadie, no han podido disfrutar su matrimonio. Veintidós y veintiún años no le parecen una edad atrayente para ser padres. No aun.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Se estremece al ver aquel animal y mira a su compañero con suplica, se muerde un labio y desvía la mirada hacia el dormitorio.

Él la comprende y dejando un beso en su cabello la deja a solas para ir a su cuarto.

Ella mira un poco más por la ventana antes de pararse con alegría y algo temerosa de que sea su imaginación. Corre a su cuarto y ve el reloj. Las siete y pasadas, aun no es hora de dormir. Pero caminar desde la entrada de la aldea hacia ahí toma veinte minutos si se hace con calma.

Pero si eso no es un sueño, él esta ahí. Y ella sabe que él camina muy lentamente, al contrario de ella. Él es paciente y se toma su tiempo, ella no soporta las cosas con lentitud y se acelera.

Se apresura hacia la ventana y la abre. Quiere que entre por ahí. Su imaginación sueña despierta y fantasea con el romanticismo.

Toma su vestido blanco de dormir y ropa de encaje en rosa. Se dirige al baño y suspira mientras su vestido morado cae al suelo.

El agua calida nunca se comparara a las manos de él. Pero ahora él no esta ahí para tocarla, todavía.

*+*+*+*+*+*

La ha encontrado, su aroma es inconfundible.

No puede detener sus pies que caminan deprisa. Esta casi corriendo y aun así el camino se siente muy largo.

Ocho menos diez y él mira la casa. Parece vacía así que se acerca. Siempre ha tenido un muy fuerte sentido del olfato.

No son jazmines ni rosas, no hay flores en el aroma. Ella no usa nada que puede cubrir el olor propio. Ella tiene su propia fragancia.

Esta arriba, en el segundo piso. Es de noche pero la ventana sigue abierta ¿Es que no teme quien pueda entrar? No, claro que no, es fuerte, ella era ninja.

¿Era? ¿Ya no lo es? ¡Por supuesto que si! No ahora, pero lo será. Él no dejara que se convierta en una mujer más que abandona a su carrera por cuidar a sus hijos, nunca le ha parecido correcto que obliguen a las mujeres a eso cuando se casan con un miembro de cualquier clan.

La quiere ver en casa al llegar, al despertar y al ir a dormir; pero si ella desea continuar él va a aceptarlo, porque él....

¿La quiere, quizá?

No piensa más y acalla a su mente diciendo que debe subir hasta la venta y eso hace. ¿Ella fantasea con eso?

No será el valiente príncipe que rescate a su doncella. En realidad, contando con que intenta no despertar a nadie parece un chico escabulléndose hacia la habitación de su novia sin despertar al tirano padre.

Sonríe en su imaginación, a él también le gusta eso. No tuvieron citas y aquello es divertido, ella no es especialmente romántica porque siempre ha dicho que no será una muñeca. Por ello eso es muy especial.

Esta oscuro y se siente bien. Siempre ha preferido lugares oscuros. Al agua corriendo suena abajo y decide sentarse sobre la cama y mirar la puerta. Si estuvieran en su propia casa...quizá...tal vez...se arriesgaría a entrar con ella. Pero no lo están.

Implora por que llegue pronto y se sorprende a sí mismo por eso.

La puerta se abre y una delicada figura entra de blanco, casi transparente y el rosa se nota. Es...sensual.

Ella da un paso y cierra la puerta tras ella. Él se pone de pie y es cuando la luz de la ventana abierta le ilumina.

Ella lo ha visto.

Se quedan parados por largos segundos hasta que ella camina y se coloca al frente.

Es un sueño para ambos, tanto tiempo sin verse y ahora están juntos.

Ella huele a jabón natural que pronto perderá su esencia para dejar paso a la suya propia. Su cabello cae hasta su espalda húmedo y los ojos le brillan tanto.

Desvían la mirada a los labios del otro y él le toma de la barbilla y la hace mirarlo. Siente como si le golpearan el estomago al verla. Es la verdad la que lo ha tocado.

Tan simple y complicada a la vez. No es un idiota, simplemente jamás había sentido igual y no podía decir que era. Pero ahora lo sabe, justo antes de besarla sabe la verdad.

-Te amo.

* * *

**Eso fue muy diferente o.o pero creo que quedo lindo n.n**


	14. Chapter 14

Fue la lengua entrando a su boca la que le hizo despertar de su aturdimiento.

Lo empuja lentamente y respira agitada. No es que le desagrade, pero simplemente...

-Jamás me habías besado así.- Fue intenso, muy intenso.

-Es porque jamás había tenido tanto temor de perderte.

Tamiko le sujeta el rostro entre las manos con cariño y siente temor.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Y no me mientas, se que ha pasado algo, haz tardado en llegar a mi.

¿A ella? Shino sonríe levemente, son lindas palabras. Pero parece que ella no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

Le acaricia el rostro, la pega a su pecho, le susurra que la quiere una y otra vez, demasiadas que son irreales. Y al terminar le dice nuevamente que la ama.

Ella se estremece se agita. Él la separa un poco. Esta llorando. Eso no es lo que quería él. Preocupado la toma en sus brazos, le dice que lo siente mucho y ella niega con la cabeza.

-Te amo, Shino, yo también te amo.- Se aferra a su cuerpo y solloza contra su abrigo. Si él lo ha repetido es porque no lo duda.

-¿Y no es eso algo bueno? ¿Porque lloras?

Tamiko comienza a reír y se alza de puntas cuando le jada del cuello y le besa suavemente en los labios.

-Lloro porque soy muy feliz.

-No lo entiendo.

Ella vuelve a reír por su falta de comprensión y lo abraza de nuevo. Aun tiene mucho que aprender sobre los sentimientos y ella quiere enseñarle.

-Tardaste mucho.- Susurra con los ojos cerrados como si pudiera quedarse dormida de pie solo por estar abrazándolo.

Shino suspira y la jala hacia la cama. Se sienta uno al lado del otro y él le toma las manos. No quiere hacerlo pero debe contarle las cosas.

Pero Tamiko no se muestra enojada cuando lo hace, ni resentida siquiera. Él esperaba otra cosa, pues él mismo se había molestado por lo que les hizo Saori. Pero no ella.

No su esposa.

Ahora eran verdaderos esposos, con un hogar, con felicidad, con amor.

Continua relatando cada cosa y la única vez que Tamiko le interrumpe es para decir lo terriblemente buena que es su madre. Shino le sonríe por ello y continúa. Al terminar Tamiko le sonríe completamente y se abraza a él.

No entiende su reacción pero de cualquier forma le gusta y le corresponde el gesto.

-No puedo comprenderte muchas veces.

-Me amas, sólo eso importa.

-¿Me dirás porque estas feliz?

-Porque...Dios mío, Shino, te dijeron que me fui, creíste que te abandone y me seguiste esperando, porque deseabas que volviera, pensabas perdonarme y amarme. Yo, te he esperado por tanto tiempo, me han insultado y burlado de mi, pero te espere.

-Eso a mi no me hace feliz.

-Me refiero a que...yo te espere, tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo. A pesar de las pruebas en nuestra contra, de las personas, de los rumores y las obligaciones, esperábamos al otro. Porque nos amamos. Confiamos ciegamente. ¿No te hace feliz el saber que superamos este obstáculo? Saber que nada ha podido separarnos, que a pesar del tiempo o la distancia, de todo lo que decía que nos habíamos engañado uno al otro; seguimos amándonos. Si otra persona lo hubiera hecho, si otra pareja pasara por esto....-Suspiro y sonrío una vez más. Era tan perfectamente feliz.- Pero nosotros somos diferentes. Diferentes cada uno de los demás, y diferentes como pareja de las otras....Y esto va a funcionar, lo se. Confía en mi.

-Siempre he confiado en ti Tamiko.

-Gracias.... ¿Como esta tu madre?- Pregunta preocupada. Ama a Shino y no quiere opacar el momento con recuerdos tristes, pero teme por la salud de la mujer.- He dejado alguna medicina y debe durarle una semana más.

-Mi madre despertó. Te extraña mucho.- Contesta y ve como su esposa se impresiona y seguido de unos segundos recupera aquella maravillosa sonrisa.

-¿Entonces todo esta bien ahora? ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí a disfrutar de la luna de miel que nunca tuvimos?

-Podemos.

-¿Y podemos salir a cenar?- Prueba, tantea, antes de llegar a su deseo.

-Si.

-¿A pasear?

-Si.

-¿Y podemos consumar nuestro matrimonio?- Hay un incomodo silencio. Shino no responde y Tamiko se tensa en sus brazos. Recargada contra su pecho percibe su respiración ligeramente más aprisa que antes. Pero el abrigo le impide saber si su corazón también se ha agitado.- Ninguno habla y Tamiko se vuelve un poco más paranoica.- ¿Shino?

-¿Que?

-¿Me has escuchado?

-Lo he hecho.

-¿Y me darás una respuesta?

-Si.

-¿Si me la darás o si lo consumaremos?

-Ambas.

-Oh.

Nuevamente silencio es roto después de largos segundos. Pero ahora por Shino.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

-No lo se... ¿tú quieres?- Él se encoge de hombros y Tamiko se muerde el labio.- Esta casa es un poco vieja y las paredes...No...no parece un buen lugar para...-Carraspea ligeramente su garganta y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Tiene el impulso de apartarse de él y al mismo tiempo de esconder el rostro entre su pecho.

-Bien. Buscaremos un lugar entonces.

-¿Tienes que decirlo así? Me haces sentir como una jovencita de dieciséis planeándolo con su novio.

-Lo siento.

-Continúas haciéndolo.

-...Entonces ¿que hacemos ahora?

-Dormir si estas cansado. También pudo bajar por algo para que comas.

-No tengo hambre.

-Ah.

-Pero podemos dormir.

-Bien. Esto se ha puesto incomodo.- Se levanta y gatea sobre la cama. Shino se para y camina hacia el otro lado. Tamiko se mete entre las sabanas y mira a Shino quitarse su primer abrigo. Después coloca cuidadosamente sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche.

-Tú lo has puesto incomodo.- Arroja el abrigo sobre una silla y abre el segundo. Ve como Tamiko no deja de observarlo y eso le satisface. Ella sacude levemente su cabeza para que él no lo note aunque si lo hace. El segundo abrigo acompaña al primero y alza los brazos para quitarse la camisa negra y la de maya juntas.

-Yo quería...saber...tu opinión.- Shino es lo suficiente maldito como para sonreír cuando ve que le cuesta hablar. Si él pudiera comprender lo hermoso que es su cuerpo entendería porque a cualquier chica le quitaría la respiración. Su piel era tan blanca, probablemente por la falta de sol. Pero simplemente hermosa, además de tan cuidada, tan suave y sin cicatrices. La luna...oh, de verdad que aquella aldea era perfecta para los amantes. Bajo su luz la piel de ella parecía algo azulada por ser también muy pálida, pero Shino tenia un aspecto plateado que acompañado de sus ojos y su cabello lo hacen...

¿Es que acaso no ve lo que siente? ¿Porque no va simplemente y la besa?

Él se sienta a quitarse las sandalias y se abre los pantalones. Se para de nuevo y los deja caer. Toma el elástico de su ropa interior y...

-¿Piensas dormir desnudo?- Gimió sin poder evitarlo. Trato de no parecer tan asustada o sorprendida pero no lo logro.

-Suelo hacerlo cuando estoy cansado.-Tamiko desvía la mirada y siente la cama removerse. Esta sonrojada y tiene a Shino desnudo al lado.- ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?

-Yo...claro

-¿Aparte de los dibujos que hay en los libros de la academia? Ni siquiera cuentan como una fotografía.

-Umh.

-Eso significa que no..... ¿quieres verme?

-¿Yo?- Voltea a mirarlo. Esta acostado sobre su lado derecho cubierto hasta la cintura y la mira atentamente.- No. No hasta que...ummm

-¿Y yo puedo verte a ti?

-¿Quieres verme? Creo...que puedes pero....no quiero...

-No lo haremos, no te preocupes.

Tamiko asiente y él se sienta ella se alza. Le quita el vestido y ella lleva los brazos hacia atrás para deshacerse del sujetador. Las manos le tiemblan y cierra los ojos. Extiende la mano y la prenda cae al suelo. Manos juguetean en sus piernas y una tela es deslizada hasta salir de ellas. Dos segundos después tiene una mano en su intimidad. Ella suelta una exclamación y gira la cabeza un poco. Entreabre los ojos y mira hacia la ventana. Hace un poco de frío y su piel desnuda se eriza.

-Shino...´

No responde y la mano se mueve acariciando delicadamente.

-¿Quieres tocarme, Tamiko?

-Si.- Jadea ella sorprendiéndose por su propia respuesta. Shino sube hasta ella y le besa mientras toma una de sus manos y la dirige hacia su cuerpo.

-Shino...

-¿Si?

-Creo que me equivoque.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Si.

-Esta bien.- El retira su mano pero ella le sujeta.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No -Toma aire, el cuerpo de su esposo se siente tan bien sobre el suyo calentando su fría piel.- Quiero decir...que me arrepiento de lo que te he pedido...Shino, quiero que me hagas el amor...ahora.

-Te amo.- Susurra sobre sus labios y se mueve por entre su cuello dejándole besos pequeños hasta llegar a sus senos.

-Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Oh...-Su cuerpo se arquea involuntariamente cuando su ombligo es acariciado por una lengua juguetona y eso le manda un escalofrío tras otro cuando su cuerpo percibe tanto calor que es casi insoportable.

-Parece que encontré un punto erógeno.

-Ci...cierra la boca.- Hay uno más en su cadera y Shino no tarda en descubrirlo.

-¿Segura que quieres esto?- Pregunta, con la mirada fija en la entrepierna de Tamiko.

-¿Parezco estarlo?- No sabe si Shino ha reído o no, pero sintió el leve movimiento de su pecho como si lo hiciera. Luego de eso lo único que sintió fue la misma lengua en lugares más íntimos.- Shino...

-Eres tan sensual cuando susurras mi nombre.

-Shino...

Una succión y luego de eso luces tras sus parpados. El cuerpo le es más ligero una corriente pasa por todo él. Grita. Convulsiona. Gime y solloza. Su espalda regresa a la cama sin saber cuando volvió a arquearse. Su cuerpo tiembla pierde la noción del tiempo. Respira agitada y entre su mirada empañada ve una figura. Siente un ligero beso en sus labios pero su cerebro aun no puede responder. Sus piernas son abiertas gentilmente y ella apenas lo siente. Poco a poco regresa a la realidad y Shino esta sobre ella. Besándole el cuello y acariciándola más apasionadamente de lo que imaginaba seria.

-Tamiko.

-Márcame Shino. Márcame como tuya.

Shino le obedece. Interiormente se burla de si mismo. Años siendo el pacifico y serio de la aldea, del clan, conocido por su frialdad. Y en un par de minutos todo se derrumba. La muerde y la acaricia. Se vuelve apasionado sin saber como. La jala y le respira en la boca. Están jadeando. Sus labios se sonrojan en cada beso y muy pronto la tiene gimiendo, serpenteando en la cama.

Separa más sus piernas y entra lentamente. Ella le rasguña la espalda y lanza un pequeño grito que calla al morder su labio. Se queda quieto y espera.

-¿Te ha dolido?

-¿Te ha dolido?.- Ella niega con la cabeza y se cubre el rostro. No le dolió, su cuerpo de ninja estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Eso solamente fue la sorpresa. Su cuerpo es invadido y se siente extraño. Es hasta cierto punto incomodo.- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Se descubre el rostro y se inclina para besarlo.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Fue lo más amable y cariñoso que pudo, trató de mantener el control que le fue enseñado durante años, pero al cabo de que ambos tuvieran el orgasmo juntos perdió el miedo de lastimarla. Tamiko lo disfrutaba tanto como él, eso estaba bien, eran marido y mujer, se amaban. No podía importar nada más.

Paraban a recuperar el aliento cunado hacia falta y seguían en cuando Shino lo recuperaba. Hubo una vez en la que Tamiko pidió silenciosamente que aquello terminara. Estaba cansada y no sabia si podría satisfacerlo por más tiempo. Pero él no podía oírla si no lo decía y ella había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

Era imposible que el amanecer los sorprendiera, pero en una de aquellas ocasiones que Shino la cambiaba una vez más de posición la puerta fue tocada. Tamiko se mostró preocupada y Shino se levanto y abrió la puerta solo algunos centímetros, no se mostró, era para que la otra persona supiera que lo habían escuchado.

-Tamiko, se que estas bien así que no preguntare. Pero con tus gritos has despertado a Yoru y me ha...-Tosió un par de veces y continuo.- Apenas si puedo caminar ¿Comprendes? Y quiero descansar un momento.- Shino miro el reloj junto a Tamiko y eran cerca ya de las siete.- ¿Puedo poner algún pergamino aislante en tu puerta?

Tamiko abrió los ojos y se golpeo la frente con la palma, reprochándose el no haberlo hecho antes. Shino en cambio no tenía ningún problema porque unos desconocidos supieran lo que paso.

-Claro...lo siento.

-No hay problema, suerte.

Shino cerro la puerta y regreso a la cama a besarla una vez más. Tamiko sonrío repentinamente dentro del beso.

-Estoy pegajosa y con manchas de...será mejor que me de un baño. ¿Puedes cambiar las sabanas? Me apetece dormir en algo limpio. Te prometo que cuando vuelva, si me dejas dormir un par de horas, haremos lo que quieras.- Sonrío insinuante y dando un salto salio de la cama. Se coloco la camisa negra de Shino y salio por la puerta. Aparentemente aunque cansada, no le desagrada la idea de hacer eso cada día por el resto de su vida aun si terminaba casi desmayada de agotamiento.

Pervertida…y él también.

Shino miro hacia la cama, preguntándose como fue que su vida termino así.

Se suponía que debía estar casado con alguien totalmente diferente. Alguien más seria y obediente. No con alguien alegre e impredecible.

En realidad...ni siquiera debería estar enamorado.

Pero así son las cosas, algunas veces la vida da un giro totalmente inesperado y nos encontramos tomados de la mano con la persona que nunca esperamos conocer.

Tontamente enamorados y casados.

-¡Ah!- Tamiko abrió la puerta y lo miro como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los de Shino.- Por cierto, te amo.- Volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Shino sonrío a solas.

El que las cosas no sean como las planeamos, el que sean totalmente inesperadas, no significa que serán malas, solo diferentes, y algunas veces, mejores.

**Fin**

* * *

Awww se termino *-* perdón por el lime, pero hace mucho no hago uno y no podia dar más. Falta el epilogo y esto termina T-T

¡Os adoro! Graciaspor acompañarme *-*

Mis mejores deseos.

NaraVillbs


	15. Chapter 15

_-"Mándalos al demonio. Cotillas. ¿No tienen otra cosa que ver? Malditos chismosos."_

Siguió caminando con su debilidad en brazos. Ignorando a cada aldeano que se quedaba de pie al verlo. Ya habían visto a su esposa hacer lo mismo. ¿Porque verlo a _él_ era tan sorprendente? Era como cualquier otro hombre...aunque no cualquier hombre ama a su debilidad.

El recuerdo de Tamiko lo asalto un segundo pero siguió caminando.

Pasó junto a la escuela y se detuvo un momento, sentándose bajo un árbol. Mirando fijamente a su debilidad.

Su debilidad.

Su hermosa y adorada debilidad.

-Te amo.- Susurro y aquella se removió entre sus brazos. Era fácil hablar con su hijo cuando nadie lo veía.

Su piel tan increíblemente blanca, su suave cabello negro, sus rosados labios, sus preciosos ojos violetas. Que lamentablemente terminaría escondiéndolos tras unos lentes al crecer.

¿Cómo podía caber tanta perfección en una cosita tan pequeña?

¿Como era posible ser capaz de respirar cuando tanto amor no cabe en el pecho?

Su hijo. Su más delicada adoración, su debilidad. Quien le quitaba todo cuanto él poseía. Desapareciendo la hostilidad y frialdad.

Verlo dormir tan pacíficamente hacia que su mundo se redujera a él y nadie más. Todo giraba en torno al bebé entre sus brazos sin que nada más valiera la pena. Simplemente no había poder humano que hiciera que dejara de verlo.

El niño abrió los ojos despertando de su siesta y Shino retuvo el aire unos segundos. Volviendo a respirar cuando recordó que le hacia falta, y él no podía morir mientras hubiera oportunidad de seguir contemplando a su hijo. Quien se desperezaba bostezando silenciosamente y abriendo su boquita en una perfecta mueca de hermosura.

Parpadeo una y otra vez y a Shino se le antojo el gesto más adorable que podría existir alguna vez. El infante le sostuvo la mirada y Shino se sorprendió de que un recién nacido pudiera verlo tan intensamente.

Tras cinco años de matrimonio su vida era aun mejor de lo que alguna vez la planeo. Sintió morir y vivir cuando vio a su hijo por primera vez. El mundo se había reducido a su hijo y todo lo demás quedo atrás.

Sus padres estuvieron a su lado y vagamente escuchó el llanto histérico de su madre. Tampoco vio la sonrisa orgullosa en labios de su padre. Y no fue capaz de entrar a ver a su esposa hasta que una enfermera le quitó de los brazos al niño.

Tamiko...

Su esposa iba a gritarle cuando viera la nota que le dejo en la mesa donde decía que había ido a visitar a sus ex compañeros con el bebé. Gritaría, si; pero Shino sabia que lo haría para no dejarle ver cuan feliz la hacia que paseara con su hijo sin importar las miradas incrédulas.

Los niños comenzaron a salir, muchos se iban solos y otros en grupos de amigos, los más pequeños eran recogidos por sus madres y algunos padres también. Resultaba hasta cierto punto gracioso ver a algún ninja también.

Eso significaba que en unos años él y su hijo tendrían que separarse.

Una mano en su hombro. Nada. Una leve presión. Nada. Su nombre siendo repetido. Pero cuando los ojos de su hijo se desviaron hacia otro punto fue capaz de reaccionar de nuevo. Mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor habían maravillado a su hijo. Un Aburame claramente.

-Shino, hijo.

Miro a su padre de pie y no le fue extraño que lo hubiera hecho esperar por ver a su bebé un minuto más. El hombre se sentó a su lado y miro a niño unos segundos.

-Lo siento.- No, claro que no lo sentía, no se puede arrepentir de ignorar a una persona cuando su hijo esta presente. Pero su padre sabía que era una mentira y era feliz viéndolo aun así. Su padre lo conocía tan completamente que no hacia falta decir la verdad para saberla.

-Tu madre fue a visitar a Tamiko. Creí que deberíamos aprovechar para tener un momento de padre e hijo...y nieto.- Agrego con una pequeña nota de satisfacción.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

-No, esto es pacifico. Y no creo que quieras quitarle a tu hijo su diversión, no finjas.- Shino no se mostró avergonzado cuando levanto la vista y vio a las mariposas, cada vez parecían más alegres. Como si supieran que aquel niño seria su próximo líder.

-¿Esto es normal?

-No, amar a un hijo jamás es normal. Es mucho más que eso. Más especial y único.

-Veo a los otros padres. Veo como la gente los mira y como me mira a mi.

-Shino, eres un Aburame. La gente siempre te mirara si muestras afecto.- Giró un poco su cabeza y Shino desvío la mirada para ver también. Una señora mirándolos impresionada le hizo entender. La seriedad de su clan era algo que parecía imposible al lado de la paternidad. Pero existía.

-¿Tú...?

-Si, hijo, si.- Respondió él interrumpiendo las palabras que a su hijo le eran tan difíciles de decir.- Te ame desde que supe que existías. Y aun lo hago como aquella vez. Esto nunca va a terminar. Amaras a tu hijo por el resto de tu vida tan fuerte que será abrumador. Pero te acostumbraras. Aunque quitar los ojos de él siempre será imposible. Aun cuando se case, cuando forme una familia, lo seguirás viendo de la misma forma. Porque siempre va a ser tu hijo. Sentirás orgullo cuando lo veas hacer cada cosa. No es la mirada infantil lo que hará que lo quieras, será él. Porque aun cuando tenga veintiséis años, verlo aun hará que olvides todo lo demás.

Se miraron largamente. Shino aun era amado por su padre y eso nunca iba a terminar.

-Padre...

-No tengas miedo Shino, se que pareciera que tanto amor asusta, pero todo estará bien. Estoy contigo.- Coloco una mano en su hombro y Shino miro una vez más como a lo lejos la escuela se vaciaba.

-No quiero dejarlo ir. No creo poder.

-No puedes, va a dolerte. Pero tendrás que hacerlo. Y en unos años lo veras formar una nueva familia.

-Pero yo siempre formare parte de él.- Murmuro, en una muda confesión para su padre.

-Siempre.

-No esperaba sentirme así. Esta no es la vida que yo imaginaba. Sabía que mi hijo seria mi mayor orgullo, que lo amaría y tendría que enseñarle a sentirme sin necesidad de que se lo dijera en público. Pero esto va más allá de mis fuerzas.

-No es fácil, nunca lo es.

Silencio. Largo. La escuela queda sola y el sol comienza a ocultarse. Su hijo se remueve, listo para volver a dormir.

-Es tan...

-¿Perfecto?

-Si.

-Eres padre, hijo. No hay más perfección que la que tu hijo representa. Estoy seguro de que Tamiko no se molestara si digo esto, en realidad, creo que ella y tu madre saltarian de felicidad al escucharme.

-¿Que?

-Eres tu hijo. Ese niño te representa a ti. Verlo a él es como ver tu reflejo. Como si viera a mi hijo propio, aun cuando sus ojos son de un color tan luminoso. Un parecido tan infinito que parece imposible.

-¿Lo crees? ¿De verdad se parece a mí?

-No tienes una idea de cuanto.

-Que la gente sepa que es mi hijo me deja una satisfacción que no me explico.

-La gente no lo conoce por tu parecido, sino por tu mirada. Te he visto, incluso tu madre ha llorado al verte con él. La forma en que lo miras...como si tu adoración hacia él borrara cualquier otra cosa de tu mente. Es por eso que los hombres Aburame usamos lentes hijo, porque no podemos evitar mirar a nuestra familia sin que todos nuestros sentimientos se vean tan claramente reflejados en nuestra mirada.

-Y no podemos dejar que la gente sepa que no somos fríos ¿cierto?- Sonrío y olvido en que momento de su vida había comenzado a hacer pequeñas e insignificantes bromas.- Desearía que no creciera, así no se iría de mi lado nunca.

-Oh, pero no por crecer va a olvidarte. ¿Verdad, hijo?

Shino lo miro un momento. Su padre, su hijo, él mismo. El mismo hombre, la misma alma.

-No. Tienes razón. Nunca se olvida a un padre.- Murmuro, tomándole la mano y mirando hacia el cielo.


End file.
